


Основная погрешность

by Arasi



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Russia, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не слишком честный американский студент, слишком честный русский преподаватель, курс начертательной геометрии — если такое лихое сочетание замешать в снежный декабрьский Петербург, обязательно случится новогоднее чудо.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!АУ, университетское АУ, русреал, ромком.
> 
> Бета: Серпента
> 
> Коллажи: Снэйп
> 
> [](http://annprinz.tumblr.com/post/140333068194)

В субботу пили дома у Димки Комарова. Родители его работали не то инженерами, не то архитекторами — Димка и сам был не в курсе, но когда их отправляли в очередную командировку, все посиделки группы М-281 перемещались в безразмерную квартиру на Васильевском. Ребята называли Димку, понятное дело, Комар, и непонятное — Митек. Наполеон не уточнял, кажется, общепринятое сокращение. Наполеона за прошедшие три месяца учебы привыкли окликать либо куцым «Леон», либо идиотским «Ковбой», привязавшимся с легкой руки все того же Димки-Митька.  
В субботу было скучно. Домашний кинотеатр транслировал какой-то музыкальный канал, девчонки сидели в рядок на диване, сетовали на уплотнение в общаге, цедили улыбки в пластиковые стаканчики. Кто-то дорвался до приставки, кто-то заедал проваленную проверочную сваренными на спор в чайнике пельменями. Витя, пьяный вусмерть еще до начала «вечеринки», бродил из комнаты в комнату и жаловался на погоду. Говорил:  
— Чертова питерская осень.  
Говорил:  
— Первое декабря, дождь и плюс пять. И солнца нет уже два месяца.  
Хлопал Наполеона по плечам, пыхтя перегаром в лицо, и заплетающимся языком спрашивал:  
— Скажи, Ковбой, когда ты последний раз видел небо?  
«Две недели назад, для протокола», — думал Наполеон, но молчал. Спорить с пьяным одесситом, тоскующим по «нормальному» солнцу и «нормальному» морю, — себе дороже. Только, пожалуй, надо все же сходить в солярий. Или попить витаминов. Питер, скажем прямо, это вам не Майами.  
Димка громогласно поносил отечественный автопром, его девушка, Марина, с настырностью будущей хозяйки бесценной жилплощади гоняла курильщиков на лестницу. Наполеон сидел, развалившись в кресле и приобнимая устроившуюся у него на коленях Лилю. Спрашивал, кажется, почему Настю зовут Анькой и что означает загадочное «вдрабадан». Обычно вся эта псевдофилология работала, но тогда разговор не клеился. Лиля хихикала и отвечала невпопад. А потом — сразу и без перехода — Наполеон проснулся утром воскресенья, на ковре перед телевизором, обнимая неразобранный спальник. Голова гудела, брюки были безнадежно измяты и залиты каким-то зеленым алкоголем. Наполеон подошел к окну и обнаружил, что наступила зима.  
Снег падал и падал. Кружился, лип к волосам, лез в глаза, щекотными каплями скатывался за шиворот. Редкие прохожие спешили мимо, опасливо семеня по скользкой каше и шарахаясь от автомобилей. Прямо под Димкиным подъездом буксовал девчачий желтый Ситроен с бородатым мужиком за рулем. Наполеон подумал: «Хорошо, что машина осталась у общаги». И еще: «Нужно спросить у Коли про местные требования к зимней резине». И еще: «Сейчас на Стрелке, небось, красиво — глаз не отвести».  
Метель не унималась до вечера. Шерстяное пальто промокло, в горле отчетливо першило, волосы, припорошенные белыми хлопьями, свивались в дурацкие кудряшки. В Александровском садике ветви деревьев гнулись к земле под тяжестью снега. У похожего теперь на клумбу фонтана шумная ребятня лепила снеговика с морковкой вместо носа и синими пуговицами из пластиковых крышек. Перед Медным всадником, белая на белом, позировала перед фотографом невеста. Перетянутая красной лентой свидетельница держала наготове рыжую дубленку. Стайка разноцветных подружек жалась к автобусу. Нева ползла через высветленный снегопадом город черной лентой, ветер швырял в лицо горсти обжигающе холодной муки, обрубая видимость до нуля и надежно пряча противоположный берег в льдисто-серой мгле.  
На импровизированной парковке на газоне перед общежитием высилось четыре ряда одинаковых сугробов. То тут, то там бодро скакали парни с лопатами. Наполеон попытался вспомнить, куда втиснул вчера свою старушку, наугад отряхнул бока пары машин. Окоченевшие пальцы гнулись с трудом. По проезжей части прогрохотал синий трактор, сметая щеткой подтаявшую грязь на тротуар. Наполеон поднялся к себе, просмотрел конспект по начертательной геометрии, выудил из кучки пособий методичку по маркетинговым исследованиям и лег спать, не прочитав и пары страниц. И понадеялся, что к утру улицы все же расчистят.

Маленький желтый бульдозер смешно переваливался через обледенелые торосы на краю тротуара. Порция сероватого снега из ковша примостилась поверх приличной кучи, плавно перетекающей в холмики машин. К утру улицу расчистили, попутно завалив стоянку окончательно. Пара особо упорных автолюбителей ковырялась в снежном окопе, пытаясь отрыть помятую девятку. Наполеон поднял ворот пальто, сунул руки в карманы и поплелся к метро, проклиная снегоуборочную технику, погоду и Витьку, накликавшего своим нытьем «нормальную» зиму.  
Толстая тетка с ярко рыжими неухоженными патлами читала «Комсомольскую правду», время от времени бросая укоризненные взгляды на нависающую над ней людскую массу. Вагон качнуло, кто-то тяжелый наступил Наполеону на ногу, и остался стоять. По спине, переползая на задницу, с нажимом скользнула явно не женская ладонь. Наполеон дернулся, выворачивая шею назад. На ухо буркнули: «Простите, обознался», — и рука исчезла.  
На поверхности опять бушевала пурга. Несла белую пыль поземка, лезла холодными клешнями за ворот и в рукава. Перед дверями старого корпуса сонно махал лопатой дворник в рыжем светоотражающем жилете, турникеты на входе горели зеленым, в конуре охраны задумчиво тянул кофе немолодой консьерж. Наполеон привычно кивнул, улыбнулся и поздоровался, охранник привычно его проигнорировал. В дверях аудитории толпился народ. Раскатисто хохотал Димка. Скороговоркой тараторила что-то Оленька Итунина, староста группы: метр с кепкой, неизменные шпильки (как ноги не переломала по этим сугробам?), аккуратная грудь и странная привычка оставлять после себя в комнате зубную щетку. Наполеон возвращал дважды, Оленька дважды обижалась.  
— Жалеешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался подпирающий стену Эдик.  
Наполеон устало привалился рядом, поинтересовался рассеянно:  
— О чем?  
— Что поперся в Россию. В Майами-то, небось, потеплее будет…  
— Все идем на кафедру, — радостно проорал Мишка. Кто-то попробовал возмутиться, Наполеон прикрыл глаза и поежился. Кафедра в новом корпусе. Снова придется тащиться по снегу. Голова гудела, ноги до сих пор не оттаяли, кожа на запястьях покраснела и чесалась. Окончательно раскиснуть не позволяли только теплившиеся в глубине души остатки гордости.  
— Турилова, походу, заболела, — заговорщически сообщил Эдик. — Кого, интересно, дадут на замену?  
— Да кого-кого, — подключился Дима, — Угрозу дадут. И будет нам всем вместо экзамена автоматом — звездец.  
— Да не будет ничего, — отмахнулся Наполеон. — Месяц еще до сессии, найдем подход, договоримся, выучим. В чем проблема?  
— Проблема, — хитро улыбнулся Димка, — в том, что на некоторых твое задубевшее американское обаяние просто не действует.  
— Точно, — хохотнул Эдик. — Турилова, вон, как девочка велась на комплименты, Лазарева заслушивалась твоими байками про настоящий американский пиар, даже дедушка Муравьев, похоже, западал — не знаю только, на что. Но с Угрозой эти фокусы не сработают.  
— Почему нет? — удивился Наполеон. Разговор все больше отдавал провокацией, на которую по-хорошему не стоило б вестись, но в голову неизменно лезли погребенная под снегом машина, давка в метро и хлюпающая каша вдоль тротуаров, и казалось, если не отвлечься хоть на что-то, неприветливый и холодный Питер просто засосет в бездонную трясину непрекращающегося невезения. — Могу поспорить, подход найдется и к этой вашей Угрозе.  
— Могу поспорить, — расплылся в улыбке Димка, — у тебя нет шансов.  
Наполеон нехотя отлепился от стены.  
— Шансов на что?  
— Ну, — хмыкнул Эдик. — Подкатить. К Угрозе. Не по зубам тебе задачка.  
Мимо прошли девчонки во главе с Оленькой, следом за ними поплелся Мишка. Витя налетел на его спину, остановился, сомнамбулически оглядываясь вокруг, и весомо сообщил:  
— Шанс подкатить есть всегда. Но поверь, в случае с Угрозой шанс не получить за это по морде равен нулю.  
— Сколько ей лет? — пожал плечами Наполеон.  
— Угрозе? — хрюкнул в кулак Димка. — Угроза лет на пять старше нас, кажется. Волосы светлые, глаза голубые. Фигура — как у античной статуи.  
Парни синхронно подавились смешками. Подошедшая Марина задумчиво оглядела собравшихся и сочувственно поинтересовалась:  
— А ты, Ковбой, считаешь, что способен очаровать человека любого возраста, пола, вероисповедания, ориентации и вообще?  
Димка шикнул, утыкаясь носом ей в шею, неразборчиво пробормотал что-то на ухо. Марина прыснула. Наполеон опять пожал плечами, чувствуя себя с каждой минутой глупее.  
— Я считаю, подход можно найти к любому.  
— Прекрасно, — встрял Эдик. — Тогда я готов поспорить на курсач по начерталке, что ты не сможешь пригласить Угрозу на свидание и получить положительный ответ.  
— И что же ты примешь в качестве доказательства моей победы?  
— Аудиозапись, или, не знаю, совместное фото. Ну, а что ты сам считаешь доказательством?  
— Аудио или фото — сойдет.  
Эдик протянул руку:  
— Значит, если ты раскрутишь Угрозу на свидание, я делаю твой курсач по начерталке. Если в течении двух недель ничего не выйдет, ты делаешь мой.  
— И мой, — вклинился Димка.  
— И мой, — хором сказали Витя и Марина.  
— По рукам, — сказал Наполеон.

Часы над входом в новый корпус показывали четверть десятого, на крыльце было пусто, возле гардероба месила грязную лужу шваброй уборщица. До кафедры Машиностроительного черчения группа добиралась уже по частям — кто-то остался покурить внизу, кто-то просто ушел домой. Наполеон кое-как отряхнулся, шерстяное пальто не держало ветер, надетый под него костюм не грел. Оленька в пушистом свитере подошла вплотную, оглушительно цокая по кафелю каблуками, поинтересовалась:  
— Ты действительно поспорил с этими дебилами, что соблазнишь Угрозу?  
Наполеон с запозданием подумал, что, быть может, зубная щетка означала предложение съехаться. Пригладил волосы, честно ответил:  
— Ага. Они уже всем растрепали?  
— Идиот, — припечатала она весомо. — Курякин тебя живьем сожрет.  
— Курякин — это кто? — уточнил Наполеон.  
Оленька закатила глаза, развернулась и поцокала прочь.  
На кафедре миловидная аспирантка в безразмерном шарфе старательно прятала от нагрянувших студентов термос с чаем.  
— Сейчас он придет — Курякин. Он у вашего декана, по поводу расписания.  
— Что случилось с Туриловой? — поинтересовался Наполеон, протискиваясь ближе.  
Девушка неуверенно улыбнулась, поднимая глаза:  
— Ногу сломала, лежит в больнице. Вряд ли вернется до начала следующего семестра. Да и потом не факт.  
Из коридора послышалась возня, Эдик приобнял Наполеона за плечи, разворачивая его к дверям, проворковал куда-то в затылок:  
— Гляди, Ковбой, «твоя» Угроза.


	2. Chapter 2

Ощущение себя преподавателем, вопреки расхожему мнению, начинается не с первого сентября, не с первого собственноручно выставленного «неуд», не с первого самостоятельно принятого экзамена и даже не с первой зарплаты. Все начинается с момента, когда ты сопливым третьекурсником заходишь в аудиторию, полную вечерников, половина которых старше тебя почти вдвое, здороваешься и произносишь сакраментальную фразу: «Меня зовут Илья Андреевич, в этом семестре я буду вести у вас курс начертательной геометрии». В этот самый момент твои однокурсники собирают гамбургеры в Макдональдсе, моют машины в Галерее, продают телефоны в Евросети за углом. Кто-то пропивает стипендию или покупает на родительские субсидии очередной курсач, а ты пять дней в неделю выплясываешь перед горсткой сонных работяг, объясняя основы. Тебя любят или ненавидят — поровну, уважают — если повезет, и исправно величают по имени-отчеству. А потом случается декабрь, принимать экзамен тебе «в помощь» пригоняют сразу двух авторитетных старперов, и ни одного из твоих подопечных не отправляют на пересдачу. Твои ровесники скачут с собственными зачетками, пишут бомбы по старинке, покупают крохотные наушники. А ты повторяешь в голове по кругу: «Меня зовут Илья Андреевич», — и прикидываешь, о чем рассказывать следующему потоку и куда устраиваться через два года на полставки, чтобы как-то компенсировать нелепый преподавательский оклад. И, наверное, единственное, что действительно смущает — это навязанное тебе отчество и «Вы», но без них нельзя, и с ними приходится мириться. Твои остолопы-однокурсники заканчивают ВУЗ Машами, Сашами и Петями, а ты еще на третьем курсе постарел до Ильи Андреевича и уже на четвертом к этому привык.

Звонок от завкафедрой не сулил ничего хорошего. Три лишние группы, магистранты с менеджерского факультета, в совокупности на четыре пары в неделю. Потом еще допуск к экзамену и собственно экзамен, если бабуля Турилова не отрастит себе новые кости в обход всех прогнозов врачей. Илья обреченно вздохнул, сунул чашку в мойку, взял красный маркер и аккуратно заштриховал добавленные начальством часы в сетке расписания. Если бы не две пары в субботу, дополнительная нагрузка была бы практически незаметной. С другой стороны, за четыре декабрьских субботы обещали надбавку. Учитывая задержку заплаты в НИИ, деньги не помешали бы.  
Илья прицепил неделю как просроченный счет за комуслуги на дверцу холодильника, натянул куртку, нахлобучил кепку и пошел откапывать машину.

Будущие менеджеры сидели нахохлившись, как стая голубей на оттаявшей теплосети. Половина так и не рассталась с верхней одеждой, парочка особо замерзших щеголяла шапками. Красные уши и модный пиджак выдавали американца — студент по обмену из Университета Майами, с двойным дипломом о высшем образовании в перспективе. На потоке таких оказалось четверо, и, по словам декана Трулша, премию выплачивали не за субботы, а за них. «Будь добр, Курякин, прояви уважение к иностранным гостям, мы получаем неплохое финансирование за их счет — хватит на ремонт в старом корпусе, если не запороть партнерскую программу в первом же семестре».  
— Утро доброе, — сказал Илья. — Меня зовут Илья Андреевич, и через месяц я буду принимать ваш экзамен по начертательной геометрии. Это означает, что у вас осталось четыре практических занятия, чтобы к нему подготовиться. Вопросы есть?  
Американец среагировал мгновенно: вскинул руку, дождался кивка и вместо того, чтобы подняться, расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. Улыбнулся, демонстрируя идеальные зубы:  
— Меня зовут Наполеон, фамилия — Соло. Можно называть вас просто Ильей?  
Илья подавился слюной. В аудитории воцарилась напряженная тишина. Кто-то на задней парте хрюкнул, маскируя кашлем смех. Наполеон по фамилии Соло продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
— На вашей странице Вконтакте указан год рождения, мне кажется, глупо придерживаться этих формальностей с отчеством, раз уж мы почти ровесники.  
Илья вдохнул поглубже, старательно отгоняя мысль о резонности замечания, и резко выдохнул, пытаясь сформулировать возражения так, чтобы не поставить под угрозу международное сотрудничество. Снова вдохнул, чувствуя себя уже откровенно по-идиотски. Пальцы подрагивали, чего не случалось, кажется, с момента первого самостоятельного заполнения ведомости. Группа замерла, вытянувшись по струнке в ожидании скандала. Наполеон Соло расплылся в смущенной улыбке.  
— Илья Андреевич, — подал голос парень с первой парты, прочистил горло, зашуршал бумагами, обрывая взрывоопасную паузу, — хотелось бы прояснить по поводу курсовой работы. С Верой Васильевной у нас была договоренность, что рабочие тетради нужно подготовить к экзамену и что задания на экзамене будут взяты из них.  
На задних партах согласно загудели. Наполеон (вот же имечко, ей-богу!) разочарованно вздохнул, утыкаясь в конспект. Илья совершенно не к месту ощутил что-то сродни раскаянию.  
— Кто-нибудь из присутствующих уже начал выполнять задания из тетради?  
Тишина, взгляды в сторону. Парочка «смельчаков» отрицательно покачала головами.  
— По какому принципу распределяла варианты Турилова?  
— Коэффициент равен номеру в списке группы, — торопливо ответили с передних рядов.  
— Прекрасно, — оскалился Илья, сел за стол, открывая переданный на кафедре журнал. На полях напротив фамилии Соло (номер тринадцать, и тут выпендрился) стояла красная звездочка. — Боюсь, мне придется внести некоторые коррективы. Коэффициент вы будете рассчитывать, прибавляя к своему номеру число тридцать. Я готов обсуждать задания на практических занятиях или в свободное время на кафедре по понедельникам, средам и субботам, допуск к экзамену вы можете получить с пятнадцатого по тридцатое декабря включительно, предъявив курсовую работу и ответив на пару вопросов по ней. Список билетов к экзамену я подготовлю к субботней лекции и раздам старостам.  
Группа возмущенно загалдела. Наполеон равнодушно пожал плечами, записывая что-то в тетрадь. Жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло.

Метель закончилась еще с утра, и теперь небо как будто нехотя плевалось влажными и тяжелыми кляксами редких снежинок. Под ногами чавкало, мигающая над дверями нового корпуса гирлянда отбрасывала цветные блики на припорошенные крыши автомобилей. У слившейся в единый сугроб пары «подснежников» суетилась одинокая барышня со щеткой. После пяти проведенных пар и проверки работ третьекурсников есть хотелось зверски, Илья задумчиво покосился в сторону ларька с блинами и не сразу услышал, как его окликнули.  
Американец с несуразным именем аккуратно затушил окурок о край урны и торопливо засеменил по снежной каше навстречу. Щеки — едва не синие от холода, губы — красные, потрескались, в черных как смоль кудрях вспыхивают в такт огонькам над входом разноцветные капли. Незадачливая американская Белоснежка, вляпавшаяся по дурости в русскую зиму. Наполеон остановился наконец, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и жалобно сообщил:  
— У меня машину снегом завалило.  
Илья кивнул, пожал плечами, постарался изобразить сочувственную улыбку.  
— Ты куда сейчас едешь? — судя по всему, впечатлившись гримасой поинтересовался Наполеон.  
— Домой, — буркнул Илья, выудил ключи из кармана, пытаясь параллельно сообразить, стоит ли к «goodbye» добавлять «how do you do», чтобы соблюсти приличия.  
— Ты не мог бы подбросить меня до общаги? — попросил Наполеон, впиваясь взглядом в болтающийся на пальце брелок сигнализации. — Или до метро хотя бы. — Помолчал, дожидаясь реакции, спохватился, пояснил: — Холодно. Дубак, — и для наглядности поежился, чуть ли не по локоть засовывая руки в карманы пижонского кашемирового пальто.  
Гирлянда в очередной раз переключилась с синего на красный, девушка со щеткой подогнала к своему сугробу здоровяка с лопатой. Наполеон дважды стукнул правым ботинком о левый, разбрызгивая грязь, хлюпнул носом, извинился. Илья набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, потом медленно и осторожно выдохнул. Сказал:  
— Пошли.

Динамики ожили призывами «Убить свою мать». Наполеон нахмурился, вслушиваясь, Илья переключил на радио. От чужого присутствия в машине было неуютно и внезапно неловко. Стыдно почти: и за базовую комплектацию подержанного Сандэро, и за заношенную кожанку, и за чехарду с курсовой.  
— Зачем менеджерам начертательная геометрия? — осторожно поинтересовался Наполеон.  
Илья обернулся, но ни издевки, ни возмущения, ни обычного для гуманитариев гонора не обнаружил. Пожал плечами, выдавая максимально нейтральное:  
— Я простой преподаватель. Мое отношение к вопросу никак не влияет на программу.  
— Ты мог бы внести предложение. Собрать подписи, подать петицию. Связаться с ректоратом, или как тут у вас принято.  
Американец. Идеалист к тому же… Илья устало фыркнул:  
— У нас тут принято обращаться к преподавателям на «Вы». Или ты уже нашел в сети мой блог, где я проповедую панибратство со студентами? — вышло излишне резко. Наполеон иронично вздернул брови, невесело усмехнулся и замолчал наконец. На тридцать секунд почти.  
— А у тебя есть блог?  
Еще и упертый, как баран.  
— Нет, нету.  
— А жаль, я бы почитал…  
— Зачем?  
— Ты интересный, мне нравится.  
Илья мысленно перевел фразу на английский, потом обратно. Покрутил в голове, взвесил, дописал к «I like» прицепившееся из какой-то песни «it». Напомнил себе, что это американец, к тому же — добровольно приехавший учиться в Россию (мало ли, что у него там в мозгу творится). Притормозил на светофоре, невпопад подумал, что с ним хотя бы не скучно. И что по поводу дурной программы у менеджеров он прав. Да и по поводу петиции тоже прав, наверное — по-своему, по-американски.

Снег прекратился вовсе, в черной прогалине между туч мелькнула и тут же скрылась растущая луна. Наполеон привалился к стеклу, завороженно разглядывая улицы, мягко и мечтательно улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям. В этом году город хорошо украсили. Никаких аляповатых, истерично моргающих всеми цветами радуги фейерверков над Невским, никаких внезапных надувных снеговиков на окраине города. Вроде и не броско, а празднично. Волшебно даже.  
— Почему нужно прибавлять тридцать к порядковому номеру? — спросил Наполеон, выдергивая Илью из созерцания золотистой иллюминации. Илья замешкался, игнорируя зеленый свет, сзади возмущенно просигналили.  
— Чтобы курсовые не покупали у прошлого потока.  
— Поясни.  
— Рабочую тетрадь с набором задачек выпустили лет пять назад. Сначала назначали два варианта, потом — десять, теперь, вон — по номеру в списке группы. И все равно половина народу просто скупает готовые решения у предшественников, а потом перечерчивает, не вникая. А кто-то не перечерчивает, кто-то платит и за это тоже.  
— Не понимаю, — задумчиво сощурился Наполеон, отвернулся наконец от дороги, вперил в Илью взгляд, беспардонно рассматривая шрам над бровью. — Из всего бесполезного курса какую-то практическую ценность имеют только задачи. Я же плачу за знания, какой смысл платить дополнительно, чтобы их получал кто-то другой? — он помолчал и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — У вас не учат главному — учиться. Вместо анализа рисков нам весь семестр читают историю экономики. Вместо примеров маркетинговых исследований дают бесполезные классификации. Вместо, скажем, навыков чтения чертежей — геометрические задачи.  
Илья молчал. Переключал передачи, переползая от светофора к светофору, разглядывал щербинку от камня на лобовом стекле. Слушал, затаив дыхание, собственные мысли, зачитываемые как с листа — с едва заметным акцентом, под аккомпанемент дурашливого «Don’t worry be happy». Терялся в общей сюрреалистичности происходящего.  
— У вас никто не пытается анализировать информацию, — не унимался Наполеон, — никто не пытается оценить применимость тех или иных сведений в реальной жизни.  
— Не пытается, — хмыкнул Илья. — Предлагаешь писать лично президенту?  
Наполеон, кажется, даже вперед подался, всматриваясь в лицо. «Он ведь рисуется, — осенило Илью, — выдрючивается, как мальчишка, хочет казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле». Неясно только, к чему такое усердие. И откуда такое чутье — на выбор темы.  
Очередь на левый поворот уперлась в перегородивший перекресток троллейбус. Мелодия из колонок сменилась рекламой. Илья раздраженно дернул рулем, «высовываясь» в средний ряд. Два года назад шипованная, а теперь уже явно облысевшая резина проскользнула по снежной каше, машину ощутимо повело. Взревел клаксон подползающего сзади Камаза. Наполеон фыркнул скептически и отодвинулся от окна, едва не укладывая голову на плечо Илье. Сандэро наконец выровнялся, фары грузовика остановились в паре сантиметров от багажника, Наполеон замер, невесомо касаясь виском куртки. «В зеркало заднего вида смотрит», — объяснил себе Илья, незаметно отклоняясь в сторону.  
— Год назад был у нас один преподаватель, — кудрявая макушка вернулась на пассажирский подголовник, — формалист и зануда. Информационная безопасность экономики — а он требовал знать наизусть номера портов и распределение протоколов по уровням стека. Мы скооперировались, связались, кстати, с русскими «коллегами» и взломали электронные ведомости. Подправили всему потоку результаты теста.  
Илья ошарашенно фыркнул, закашлялся и чуть не пропустил поворот во дворы.  
— Кажется, я уже слышал эту историю раньше, от русских «коллег». По их версии выходило, что компания студентов приплатила двум хакерам за взлом университетской базы данных, пока один особо инициативный Робин Гуд обеспечивал физический доступ к серверу, засев в административном корпусе. Вот как теперь выглядит борьба за правое дело, оказывается.  
Илья припарковался, втиснув машину в раскопанный прямоугольник между двумя кучами снега, заглушил мотор и обернулся к Наполеону. Тот сидел, комично хлопая глазами:  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Погоди, мы не платили. Мы договаривались на приглашение и помощь с визой. Да и того не потребовалось в итоге...  
— Вы договаривались с моей бывшей девушкой, Габи Теллер. И, кстати, мы приехали.  
Наполеон расплылся в улыбке, судя по всему, даже не думая выходить, склонил голову набок, становясь похожим на пригревшегося у батареи кота. Выудил из внутреннего кармана пальто смартфон и без перехода поинтересовался:  
— Ты не мог бы продиктовать мне свой номер?  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы мне не отлавливать тебя на кафедре, если возникнут вопросы с рабочей тетрадью.  
— Ты мог бы просто потерпеть до лекции в субботу.  
— Или дождаться, пока ты примешь мою заявку в друзья Вконтакте, и переписать номер со страницы.  
Ситуация явственно отдавала безумием. Илья прокрутил в голове те два раза, когда назначал пересдачу по телефону, припомнил оставленный старостам е-мэйл для связи. Подумал: «И что такого?» — и продиктовал. Наполеон записал, потом сверил, потом набрал, прислушиваясь к дребезжанию в брошенной на заднее сидение сумке. Пожал руку и вышел в сугроб.  
Илья повернул ключ в замке зажигания, переключил заунывное «Color of the Night» на воспевающего свою версию свободы Калугина, повторил вслух явно риторическое «И что такого?» — и отчалил домой.

Счет за комуслуги по-прежнему висел на холодильнике, грязная посуда в мойке не стала за день чище. Илья прошел в комнату, включил ноутбук, сунул перечень экзаменационных билетов Туриловой в ящик стола. Взгляд зацепился за фото Габи на полке книжного шкафа, всколыхнув старую обиду.  
Телефон ожил, когда Илья разогревал в микроволновке вчерашнюю котлету: «При подстановке слишком большой переменной в третьем задании фигура выходит за границы сетки координат».  
— Детский сад, — проворчал Илья.  
«Изменить масштаб?» — не унималась трубка.  
«Или лучше выполнить на отдельном листе?» — пришло, пока Илья проверял почту.  
«Могу сделать чертеж зеленым, поверх четвертого задания», — высветилось спустя еще полчаса.  
«Масштаб», — написал Илья и на всякий случай отключил вибрацию, укладываясь спать. Экран вспыхнул сразу, выдавая: «Спасибо». И следом, без перерыва: «Спокойной ночи». Илья отвернулся к стене и провалился в сон. Ночью ему мерещилась Габи, гоняющая на игрушечной машинке между рядами серверов в административном корпусе университета Майами. Наполеон вжимался в пассажирское сидение, вооружившись циркулем, линейкой и набором карандашей, и вычерчивал маршрут в рабочей тетради — зеленым фломастером, поверх четвертого задания. А Илья бежал следом, и все никак не мог их догнать.  
Он проснулся за минуту до будильника. Новых сообщений на телефоне не было, и Илья решил, что вчерашнюю эпопею с назойливым американцем можно считать завершенной. И хотя себе бы он в подобном вряд ли признался, радости эта мысль не принесла.


	3. Chapter 3

Последнее время стало модно упрощать человека. Объяснять эмоции — гормонами, а поступки — рефлексами. Корпоративные тренинги, манипулятивные техники, тонны популярной паранаучной литературы, нейро-лингвистическое программирование в ВУЗ-ах и бессчетные советы от продвинутых «соблазнителей» в интернете. И в итоге любой неудачник, вооружившись парой нехитрых приемов, спешит затащить в постель самолично укомплектованный набор якорей, гештальтов и ассоциаций. Ухаживания и флирт теряют актуальность, пикаперы довольствуются суррогатной близостью с одноразовой зомбированной куклой, которая пожалеет о случившемся, как только рассеются остатки примитивного гипноза.  
Но несмотря на моду, методики и мифы, в реальной жизни все происходит иначе. Любая связь двух людей — даже случайный секс без обязательств — подразумевает определенную степень доверия и взаимопонимания. Пусть даже это взаимопонимание ограничивается симметрично-сиюминутной потребностью в физическом удовлетворении. Но сейчас речь не о том. А «о том» лаконичнее, точнее и проще, чем это сделал Экзюпери, кажется, до сих пор не писал никто. Ты приходишь каждый день в одно и то же место, дожидаясь своего лиса. Пролетает неделя — и он тоже начинает ждать тебя. Ты подсаживаешь его, как на наркотик, на свое общество, взращиваешь, лелеешь и укрепляешь взаимозависимость, замыкаешь его мир на себя. И, пожалуй, тут стоит вспомнить об ответственности, о морали, о неэтичности споров на «приручение». Что ж, они аморальны, это не новость. В какой-то мере они подлее и жестче пресловутого скоростного соблазнения. Но есть одно крошечное «но», которое, если и не оправдывает их в полной мере, то хотя бы привносит в них некоторое подобие справедливости: заключая пари на чужую привязанность, ты не можешь не привязаться сам. Добиваясь чужой любви, ты не можешь сам не влюбиться.

Лекция по финансовой математике длилась и длилась. Как будто неделя застопорилась на среде, упорно не желая перевалить за половину. Глазунов рассказывал вдохновенно и путанно, размахивал руками, скрипел мелом по доске, заляпывая белыми пятнами рукава поношенного пиджака. Неожиданно высокий для мужчины, почти визгливый тенорок отражался от стен, как будто рывками поднимаясь вверх по амфитеатру аудитории. Наполеон в очередной раз посмотрел на часы, сверил время с мобильным, обнаружил, что минутная стрелка по-прежнему не отстает (или каким-то чудом синхронизирует отставание с телефоном) и что за прошедшие две минуты новых сообщений не появилось. Курякин отвечал на одно из десяти. И в основном по делу. Если так будет продолжаться и дальше, курсовая (которую, кстати сказать, учитывая уверенность в победе, Наполеон вообще был не обязан делать) будет закончена не позднее следующей среды.  
«Преподаватель по финмату, — пальцы привычно отщелкивали смс, — дал задание на приведение к общему знаменателю обыкновенных дробей».  
Глазунов прервался, оглядывая аудиторию проницательным взглядом из-под кустистых бровей. Растрепанная, полуседая — соль с перцем — шевелюра стояла дыбом, вызывая ассоциации с безумным гением, отправляющим людей «назад в будущее».  
Сзади позвали, Оля перегнулась через парту и, не понижая голоса, поинтересовалась:  
— У тебя контакты Курякина есть? Можешь спросить про семнадцатый номер? С ним выходит какая-то ерунда.  
Глазунов вскинулся, вперив осуждающий взгляд куда-то поверх голов студентов. Телефон завибрировал, выдав лаконичное: «Инженерный калькулятор?»  
Оля хмыкнула, многозначительно кивая на вспыхнувший экран:  
— Как успехи? Только не говори, что наша Угроза действительно не интересуется слабым полом…  
— Это было ожидаемо, — прошелестел Стас, сосредоточенно сдувающий у старосты конспект, — подменить за месяц до экзамена варианты — поступок стопроцентного пидораса.  
Наполеон лениво перевернул мобильный дисплеем вниз, запрокинул голову, укладываясь затылком на возвышающуюся за спиной парту, и доверительно сообщил:  
— Подожди два дня, спроси про семнадцатый номер в субботу на лекции. У меня контактов нет.  
Стоило уточнить статистику отвеченных сообщений: один к девяти.  
«Я зайду сегодня на вечернюю лекцию к инженерам, можно?»  
Оля, судя по звукам, полезла назад — советоваться со старостой М-282, является ли вопрос по масштабированию фигуры достаточно срочным, чтобы воспользоваться «экстренным» е-мэйлом Курякина. С первых рядов зашикали. Глазунов наконец отмер и сделал замечание — блюстителям тишины, что характерно.  
Одно из девяти, если вдуматься, — неплохой результат. В некоторых случаях отсутствие ответа очень удобно трактовать в свою пользу.

Лекционные аудитории в старом корпусе были плоскими. Громадными, ветхими и всегда полупустыми. В восточном крыле вот уже два месяца вяло и незаметно вели ремонт, время от времени гоняя оттуда заблудившихся первокурсников и неприкаянных магистрантов. Западный флигель — с перекрученными, перекошенными, вывернутыми коридорами, тусклыми лампами и монотонно скрипящим паркетом — навевал тоску и сон. Женщина средних лет с собранными в пучок светлыми волосами присела на соседний стул и осторожно поинтересовалась:  
— Вы занимаетесь дополнительно?  
— А вы кто? — улыбнулся Наполеон.  
Женщина смутилась, пожала плечами, представилась:  
— Юля. Жданова. И-521В. Хотела узнать про дополнительные занятия. Слышала, Илья Андреевич дневное отделение подтягивает. Может, знаете, возьмется ли он за вечернее?  
«Ей ведь лет тридцать, не меньше, — прикинул Наполеон. — Работает, небось, учится на вечернем, и дома, судя по кольцу на пальце, муж. Вот тебе и первый курс, глупые пари, прогулы и ветер в голове».  
— Думаю, вряд ли, — буркнул он, выуживая из кармана мобильный. Набрал: «Слышал, ты даешь индивидуальные уроки». Перечитал, повторил про себя, взвесил — и стер. Настроение стремительно портилось. Азарт выкипал, оставалась усталость и предстоящая лекция в обществе этих первогодок — насквозь пропитавшихся рутиной, давно переросших бессистемную жажду знаний и весь молодой околоучебный кураж.  
Дверь открылась, появился Илья. Кивнул собравшимся, прошел к доске, не поднимая глаз. Стянул куртку, стряхнул последние стойкие снежинки на пол. Бросил кепку на кафедру, подняв крошечное облако меловой пыли. Окинул наконец аудиторию внимательным взглядом, как будто просканировал и в ведомость занес, остановился на Наполеоне. Сжал губы в линию, нахмурился грозно. А из-под ресниц — даже с последнего ряда видно — брызнули озорные искры. Наполеон завис, пытаясь уложить в голове эту недоулыбку. На периферии сознания взвыла тревожная сирена, громогласно сообщая о подмене цели средством. Мерзкий голосок с интонациями задиры Эдика напомнил и про спор, и про рабочую тетрадь. Илья смахнул с кафедры мелок и принялся чертить на доске. Остановился, не оборачиваясь, задал вопрос, дождался ответа. Глянул мельком через плечо и снова — как выстрелил — одарил шкодливым блеском из глубины зрачков. Наполеон фыркнул, сполз вниз по жесткому стулу, вытянул ноги, упираясь в передний ряд парт.  
Лампа над доской едва заметно мерцала. Глаза слезились, в висках противно ныло. В голове было пусто — шаром покати. Как будто мир сузился, схлопнулся до одного человека, шагающего из стороны в сторону в мигающем блекло-сером ореоле неисправной подсветки. До одного вымотанного, но не растерявшего запал Ильи Курякина, несущего свои бесполезные и устаревшие знания инертной массе изможденных вечерников.  
— Зачем ты вообще преподаешь?  
Юля Жданова наконец ушла, кое-как упихав в сумку папку с чертежами. Какие-то гайки, болты, шаровые краны в разрезе — карандашом по бумаге, каменный век…  
— Ты ведь мог бы, наверное, получать нормальные деньги, чертя в Автокаде для какой-нибудь частной фирмы.  
Дверь жалобно пискнула, в коридоре натужно заскрипел паркет под удаляющимися шагами спешащей домой к мужу вечерницы. Илья придирчиво отряхнул куртку, осторожно приподнял со стола кепку, разглядывая белый след на козырьке. Наполеон выудил из кармана полупустую упаковку влажных салфеток. Илья посмотрел на них, потом на Наполеона и задумчиво прищурился — не задорно, не хитро, скорей — настороженно:  
— А зачем ты приперся на лекцию? — выудил из сумки телефон, многозначительно кивнул, убрал обратно. — Зачем ты вообще за мной бегаешь?  
Где-то в глубине души хотелось признаться. Посмотреть в глаза правильному парню Илье, извиниться, пожать руку по-дружески, посмеяться, разойтись мирно и по-хорошему. А потом вдруг представилось, что никакого «по-хорошему» после «разойтись» не будет. Ни скупых ответов на каждое девятое сообщение, ни внеурочных вечерних лекций, ни шкодливой полуусмешки в уголках губ. А будет пачка чужих курсовых, вечные подколки Эдика по пустякам, пьянки у Димки на квартире и зубная щетка заучки Оленьки, охраняющая комнату от вторжения очередной Лили, Ани или Насти. Дурацкие сантименты. Подмена цели средством. Неизбежно возвращающееся бумерангом «приручение».  
— Может, я мечтаю разобраться в тонкостях изображения профиля метрической резьбы, — привычно улыбнулся Наполеон. И сам же услышал в собственном голосе фальшь. Илья фыркнул разочарованно, с горечью, коротко пожал плечами, развернулся и пошел к дверям. Не останавливаясь, бросил с порога:  
— Пылесос свой, небось так и не откопал?  
— Какой пылесос? — встрепенулся Наполеон, нагоняя уже в коридоре.  
— Машину.  
— Почему «пылесос»?  
Илья проворчал что-то под нос. Усмехнулся — уже добродушно, пояснил:  
— Ну, по законам жанра, у тебя должна быть огромная такая дура, черная. Шевроле Тахо, как в фильмах про ЦРУ.  
Напряжение постепенно отпускало. Шаги гулко отдавались от стен опустевшего здания. Меланхоличный охранник, следящий за турникетами, равнодушно скосил глаза в сторону, игнорируя синхронное «До свидания».  
— Почему ЦРУ?  
— А кому еще понадобится внедрять в наш университет американского студента-менеджера, чтобы тот, рискуя жизнью в сугробах, сливал врагу сверхсекретные ГОСТ-ы.  
В непрогретой машине было зябко. Из колонок хрипло пропели: «Не заходи за черту», — и повторили дважды для ясности. Илья смущенно поджал губы и переключил на какую-то заезженную общеизвестную попсу.

После недели снегопадов парковка перед общежитием напоминала соты. Без всяких номеров, оград и замков места за прошедшие шесть дней оказались закреплены за автомобилями: кто раскапывает, тот и ставится. Илья вышел из машины, осторожно подвинул пустую канистру, перегораживающую прямоугольник рядом с наполеоновским сугробом, вернулся и аккуратно въехал. Серьезно пояснил:  
— Я ненадолго. Если объявится хозяин — сдвинусь.  
Наполеон бросил взгляд на непривычно пустую для субботнего вечера стоянку и скептически хмыкнул:  
— Не объявится. Сегодня свадьба Валеры и Светы из М-282. Все празднуют.  
— А ты? — удивился Илья.  
— А я «пылесос» откапываю, — огрызнулся Наполеон, — раз уж ты предложил мне помощь.  
— Я предложил лопату, — осторожно уточнил Илья. С сомнением покосился на дорогое, с иголочки, пальто и снова выскользнул, оставив Наполеона в салоне одного.  
На субботнюю лекцию по начерталке пришла от силы половина потока. На назначенную за ней практику «брачующейся» М-282 — зануда Стас и двое американцев, которых никто не ждал в ЗАГСе. Наполеон подумал: это прекрасный шанс. Илья в ответ на осторожное «Если у тебя вдруг не было планов на вечер…» — только обреченно махнул рукой и со вздохом согласился: мол, так я и знал. И предупредил, чуть не раздувшись от гордости: «У меня все, что надо — в багажнике». И пока Наполеон лихорадочно соображал, на что же только что подписался, пресловутый багажник был распахнут, чтобы явить миру растрепанную щетку со скребком и два здоровых совка с деревянными рукоятями.  
— Что у тебя там за зверь? — спросил Илья, аккуратно проломив подмерзшую корку. Втиснул руку в нелепую трикотажную перчатку с голубым точечным напылением на ладони, ткнул кулаком в снег, проверяя глубину. Судя по выражению лица, ощупал бампер.  
— Может, ее сначала щеткой? — с надеждой предложил Наполеон. — Там Пежо, 205, классика.  
— Какого года? — заинтересовался Илья, ненавязчиво всунув Наполеону в руки второй комплект перчаток и деревянный черенок лопаты.  
— Девяносто пятого, — признался Наполеон, пытаясь отколупать резиновые пупырышки.  
Илья бросил на него осуждающий взгляд и резюмировал:  
— Жопа, — согнулся, с размаху вбивая свою лопату в серый комковатый наст, поддел и швырнул на тротуар. Экономным выверенным движением развернулся обратно, отколол следующую порцию, сноровисто отправил ее следом. Замер, недобро глянув на отлынивающего Наполеона, пояснил: — Двери у тебя, как пить дать, примерзли, а у меня ничего для замков нет.  
Мимо, уворачиваясь от грязных комьев, просочилась старушка. Отбежала на безопасное расстояние, громогласно прокаркала, потрясая авоськой:  
— Никакой управы на вас нет! Я буду жаловаться в ЖЭК!  
— Мы все уберем, — не прерывая ритмичных взмахов, извинился Илья. Наполеон огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда (со свободным пространством в радиусе одного броска было явно туго), и не к месту задумался, можно ли считать совместное раскапывание машины свиданием.  
— Слушай, давай сходим потом куда-нибудь? — прозвучало затравленно. Наполеон прочистил горло, ковырнул для приличия сугроб, уточнил: — Как насчет кино?  
— Там перед Новым годом бред всякий идет, — буркнул Илья. Отошел на пару метров, оценивающе оглядывая оголившийся бампер, вернулся у своему Сандэро, все-таки достал щетку. Вручил Наполеону, скомандовал: — Разгребай крышу.  
— Можно просто посидеть где-нибудь, выпить.  
Илья шагнул вбок, прогрызая проход к водительской двери. Рыкнул:  
— Я за рулем. Не пью.  
— В клуб?  
— Я не танцую.  
— Правильного партнера ждешь? — едко поинтересовался Наполеон, орудуя щеткой. Снег забивался в рукава, жег холодом запястья, дурацкие садовые перчатки не спасали. Илья разогнулся, выглядывая из-за машины:  
— Это из фильма про то, как Капитан Америка выиграл Вторую Мировую!  
Голубые глаза лучились укором, губы подрагивали в намеке на усмешку, как будто их хозяин не мог решить, обидеться ли ему всерьез или свести все к шутке.  
— Я думал, ты не смотришь такое, — Наполеон широко махнул щеткой в сторону капота. Ветер подхватил снежную крошку, сдувая на Илью. Русая макушка нырнула вниз. Из-за машины донеслось недовольное:  
— Я не смотрю. Габи смотрела. Раньше.  
— Дай отгадаю, — фыркнул Наполеон, — она бросила тебя потому, что не была готова к серьезным отношениям и хотела иметь возможность изредка ходить в кино, в рестораны и клубы.  
Возня у водительской двери прекратилась. Наполеон запоздало прикусил язык.  
— Она, можно сказать, организовала мне карьерный рост, — отчеканил Илья, — при содействии деканата и Рудольфа Александровича лично. А потом сбежала в Москву с его женатым партнером по бизнесу. — Распрямился, с размаху вогнал лопату в снег и замер, скрестив руки на груди: — Давай-ка ты дальше копай сам.

Илья потоптался на коврике, скинул ботинки, в два шага пересек комнату и присел у стола, спиной к окну. Ноги вытянул, каким-то чудом умудрившись при этом не сверзнуться с колченогой табуретки. Куртку расстегнул наполовину, кепку снимать не стал, поджал губы, сообщил:  
— У тебя тут уютно.  
Радости в голосе было ровно столько, сколько уюта в общажной комнатушке, выделенной в личное пользование приезжему студенту. Наполеон убрал пальто в шкаф, повесил пиджак на спинку стула, включил чайник и сунулся в холодильник. Спросил невпопад, просто чтобы прервать паузу:  
— А ты сам откуда родом?  
— Отсюда, — ответил Илья и снова замолчал.  
На поставленную на стол тарелку покосился с интересом. Поковырял рис вилкой, подцепил кусочек курицы, отправил в рот.  
— Вкусно, — похвалил, — только пахнет почему-то носками.  
— Это трюфели, — фыркнул Наполеон.  
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, конечно. На кухне неделю назад муравьев морили, с тех пор запашок остался.  
Илья вскинулся, как водой, окатил удивленным взглядом. Прожевал, сглотнул и вдруг захохотал, забавно морща нос и звонко ударяя ладонью о колено. Наполеон замер ошарашенно, осторожно опустился на стул напротив, впитывая низкий вибрирующий смех, отмечая, запоминая озорные морщинки в уголках глаз, раскрасневшиеся от мороза скулы, обветренные губы, едва заметные пятнышки веснушек на щеках. Илья затих так же внезапно, как начал, уткнулся в тарелку, с энтузиазмом ковыряя ризотто, мазнул виновато синевой из-под ресниц, отрывисто спросил:  
— Что?  
Наполеон пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку стула и устало прикрыл веки. «Подмена цели средством», — привычно протянул внутренний голос. Раскапывать вдвоем машину, доедать напополам вчерашний ужин. Можно было, наверное, прямо сейчас достать мобильный, сделать фото на память. Эдику и компании этого бы хватило. Вот только совершенно отчетливо — собственнически — не хотелось ни с кем делиться моментом новообретенного спокойствия, теплым и щекотным ощущением связи, хрупким флером взаимопонимания. Не хотелось ни с кем делиться Ильей.

За окном висела звенящая невозможная тишина. Снега не было, над дорогой, над тротуарами, над крышами домов плыл туман. Зимой, только подумайте… Золотящееся в свете фонарей облако густело и клубилось, объедая ветви деревьев, клеточки парковки, детскую площадку вдалеке. Илья запнулся на середине фразы, замолчал, обрывая гомерически смешную историю про купленный на энергомаше диплом с чертежами деревянного отопительного котла, извернулся на своей табуретке, неудобно изогнув шею и зачарованно всматриваясь в желтоватый кисель за стеклом. Сказал:  
— Завтра похолодает. Все деревья инеем схватятся, будет красиво, как в сказке. У вас в Майами такого не бывает, небось.  
Наполеон улыбнулся рассеянно, машинально вытянул руку, почти коснувшись пальцами ребра ладони Ильи. Спросил:  
— И что с котлом? Тот парень защитился? Никто не заметил, что штриховка под дерево?  
Илья замешкался, отвернулся, нехотя, от окна, сдвинул локоть, нечаянно накрывая пальцы Наполеона своими. Ехидно усмехнулся:  
— Декан заметил. Встал посреди защиты и спокойно интересуется: «Кто научный руководитель?» А ему этак осторожно отвечают: «Вы, Рудольф Александрович, и ваша подпись на титульном листе». А он, представляешь…  
Рука напряглась, дернулась в сторону, оставляя прохладное эхо прикосновения. Илья уставился в противоположную стену, прислушиваясь к чему-то.  
— У тебя пальцы ледяные, — пробормотал Наполеон, — дай сюда, я согрею, — и будто на нож, напоролся на растерянный прищур синих глаз. Илья шумно втянул воздух, задержал дыхание, резко выдохнул, приходя в себя. Моргнул и словно дверь захлопнул, отрезая все эмоции разом. Поднялся, рассеянно кивнул, подхватил с дивана куртку, не глядя сунул ноги в ботинки, коротко и бесцветно попрощался и вышел.  
Наполеон прильнул к стеклу. Крошечный силуэт выскользнул из-под арки и почти сразу растворился в тумане. В телефоне лежала смс от Оли с адресом арендованного под студенческий безразмерный фуршет зала. Информер погоды пророчил жутковатое «минус пятнадцать» к ночи. В голове вертелось, что после недели окучивания намек, кажется, наконец был понят. И что легче от этого никому не стало.


	4. Chapter 4

По-русски Габи изъяснялась идеально. Мать — петербурженка с немецкими корнями, отец — из семьи дворян, эмигрировавших в Германию еще при царе. Ей бы учиться в Европе или, на худой конец, махнуть к родителям сразу после окончания ВУЗа, но нет, не сложилось — осталась. Год назад Илья думал, из-за него. На деле оказалось — по каким-то своим причинам.  
Так вот, по-русски Габи говорила безупречно. Без оканий, аканий, ассимиляций и прочих артефактов. И так же безупречно, виртуозно и с фантазией ругалась на немецком, воюя с очередным заковыристым кодом. То склоняла на все лады общеизвестное «Scheisse», то призывала кары небесные на головы и задницы заказчиков, то сокрушенно бубнила под нос, убалтывая неуступчивую программу. От этих уговоров и осталось словечко «durcheinander» — выпало из нецензурной хакерской молитвы, запомнилось, прицепилось, прижилось. И оказалось брошенным, когда его ветреная хозяйка ушла. Габи утверждала, что «durcheinander» значит «через жопу». Словарь сглаживал перевод до вполне приличного «наперекосяк». Словарь ошибался. Да и Габи была не совсем точна. Прямого аналога в русском не существует. И чтобы объяснить емкое немецкое «Alles geht durcheinander», нужно подбирать что-то специальное, с учетом контекста. Что-то подходящее по смыслу и позволяющее максимально доходчиво описать ситуацию. Скажем, «все странно, и даже если однозначно негативных последствий не предвидится, какие-то неопределенные опасения все равно присутствуют». Или так: «твой американский студент всю неделю набивался к тебе в друзья, а под конец выяснилось, что он голубой».  
Всю ночь Илье снились ежики. Ни медведей, ни лошадей, ни жутковатых полевых цветов из советского мультика. Молочная белизна тумана, слепящий снег и семенящий по сугробам колючий выводок. Мама-ежиха и папа-еж протяжно фыркали со стороны прикроватной тумбочки и бормотали под нос непроизносимое немецкое «durcheinander». Пять крошечных ежат жались друг к другу в попытках согреться и неизбежно царапали иголками бока.  
Блик от распахнувшейся балконной двери в доме напротив скользнул по подушке. Мазнул по щеке, пробежал по одеялу, нырнул под компьютерный стол и скрылся. В школе еще, в девятом классе, кажется, на осеннем турслете Ванька Репищев будил всех посреди ночи, мигая перед лицом светодиодным брелоком (а под утро проснулся в штанах, пришитых к спальнику). Сон все не хотел уходить. Окоченевшее колючее семейство топталось в изголовье кровати, Ванька-Репей слепил фонариком. Илья сел рывком, с нажимом потер веки, вываливаясь из зябкой дремы в реальность.  
Телефон завибрировал на тумбочке. Илья открыл историю сообщений, чтобы обнаружить там целый комплект новых смсок: «Доброе утро!», затем — «Поверить не могу, на небе ни облачка!», пять минут спустя — «Мой термометр сломался и показывает минус двадцать».  
Низкое зимнее солнце неторопливо ползло к полудню, освещая верхние окна соседней хрущевки. Деревья стояли неподвижно, высветленные морозом, как кораллы, нарисованные поверх серых домов и голубоватого снега идеально белой гуашью. По дорожке вдоль дома пробежала пара детей с резиновой ватрушкой, скрылась за углом, где еще неделю назад раскатали насыпь у старых гаражей. «Если ты проспишь еще полчаса, пропустишь месячную дозу витамина D», — не унимался Соло. Илья невольно усмехнулся, бросил телефон на подушку и пошел в ванную. Вернулся, прочитал: «Кажется, все же придется купить пуховик». Отстраненно подумал: «И не жалко ему денег — по десять смс в час строчит».  
В черепной коробке было пусто и гулко, будто кто-то просверлил дырку и слил весь вчерашний взрыв эмоций. Будто топотавший там всю ночь ежиный выводок утащил с собой в туман и удивление, и обиду, и подозрения, и черт знает, что там еще было намешано.  
«Нужна еще шапка и перчатки», — выплюнул телефон. Илья сунул его в карман спортивок и побрел на кухню — изо всех сил концентрируясь на том, чтобы не думать. Не только о Соло, вообще ни о чем.  
«А еще валенки, да?»  
Чайник закипал неправдоподобно долго. В холодильнике не обнаружилось масла. Вспомнилось, как бабка прикармливала домовенка на даче, а оставленное в блюдце у крыльца молоко доставалось соседским кошкам. Или треклятым ежам, будь они неладны. А в общаге сейчас, наверное, совсем холодрыга. И окна у этого придурка не законопачены.  
«Или для валенок нужна шуба? Они не сочетаются с пуховиком?»  
«Они не должны сочетаться», — отстучал Илья и перевел телефон в беззвучный режим. И экраном вниз перевернул — от греха подальше.

К понедельнику погода смилостивилась. Небо снова заволокло тучами, столбик термометра подпрыгнул аж до минус десяти. В старом корпусе отрубили отопление, обещали починить к среде, перегоняли группу за группой в новое здание.  
Соло сверкнул с порога белозубой улыбкой:  
— Доброе утро, Илья Андреевич!  
Иронично прищурился, спасибо — не подмигнул. Прошествовал по аудитории, щеголяя новеньким пуховиком, уселся за первую парту.  
Представьте, что вас только что попросили не думать о белой обезьяне. О чем вы подумаете в первую очередь?   
Соло выудил из сумки письменные принадлежности, сложил аккуратной стопкой две тетради, курсовой проект и органайзер, окинул аудиторию равнодушным взглядом из-под ресниц и развалился на стуле, как в кресле, отстукивая пальцами по столу какой-то мотивчик.  
Илья отвел глаза, сверился с часами и начал занятие.  
Что за идиот додумался давать менеджерам начерталку… С последнего ряда озабоченно поинтересовались, с какой стороны должен быть штамп на листе. Один умник попытался торговаться, убеждая всех присутствующих, что использование линейки на факультете М не обязательно. Соло поджал губы и закатил глаза. Илья криво усмехнулся, напугав девчонку с диктофоном со второй парты. Несогласный галдеж прекратился, Соло отвернулся к окну, меланхолично улыбаясь. «Опять рисуется, — подумал Илья. — Рта не открыл ни разу, а все вон как на него поглядывают».  
Трусиха с диктофоном, заикаясь, попросила озвучить правила использования карандашей разной жесткости и уточнила, требуется ли менять грифели в циркуле для получения корректной толщины линии.  
«Он же красивый, наверное, — свалилось нежданное озарение, — классическое лицо, как в американском кино по комиксам, вот девчонкам и нравится».  
Илья продиктовал номера ГОСТ-ов, потом записал на доске на всякий случай. Выслушал еще одну порцию возмущенных комментариев, поймал лукавую полуулыбку, рявкнул наконец от души, обеспечив целых пять минут тишины.  
«Интересно, — пронеслось в голове, — то, что я разглядываю его скулы и ресницы, сравнивая пропорции с фильмом про Супермена, означает, что он нравится и мне?»  
Илья замолчал в середине предложения, отвлекся на недовольное шушуканье, сбился с мысли, разозлившись уже всерьез. С места в карьер выдал задачу, потребовал черновик решения к концу пары.  
Соло невозмутимо открыл тетрадь и принялся черкать что-то по линейке зелеными чернилами. Даже губу прикусил от усердия. Задумался, поднял голову, перехватывая взгляд, расцвел. Помахал перед носом зеленой ручкой, одними губами по слогам пропел: «Черновик». Заговорщически подмигнул.  
Илья сорвался с места и сбежал в конец аудитории, стращать перешептывающихся на последних рядах недоумков. Притихшая было тревога вспыхнула с новой силой. Едва уловимое предчувствие подвоха зудело на периферии сознания, мешая сосредоточиться и не давая толком проанализировать ситуацию.

Слоняющийся по парковке американец выглядел уже привычно, и Илья на секунду почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что пришлось задержаться. Соло махнул рукой, ловко залез на переднее сидение, выдохнул облачком пара на стекло:  
— Я по морозу завестись не смог, — и замолчал. Как воды в рот набрал, только гипнотизировал взглядом спидометр всю дорогу.  
В среду объявился опять на вечерних парах у инженеров. Просидел три часа с планшетом, сосредоточенно набирая что-то прямо с дисплея. На столе рядом лежала ни разу не открытая методичка по маркетинговым исследованиям и увесистый библиотечный томик по экономической теории. Илья ходил между рядами, надиктовывая формулы, затюканные вечерники строчили конспекты, несколько человек бессовестно дрыхли, уткнувшись лбами в сложенные на столе руки. Наполеон писал свой доклад, изредка поднимая от планшета расфокусированный взгляд и улыбаясь куда-то в пространство.  
В машину запрыгнул без приглашения, кивнул на магнитолу, попросил:  
— Не переключай на радио, а? — и, кажется, завис, пытаясь перевести Зимовье зверей на английский. Оживился на Машине времени, приуныл под Би-2. Илья посматривал осторожно, исподтишка, раз за разом надеясь предугадать реакцию, проверяя (самому бы понять, что), выискивая подспудно нестыковку, отлавливая мнимое несоответствие, которое объяснило бы неутихающую паранойю. Наполеон слушал музыку, отбивал ритм пальцами по подлокотнику на двери, беззвучно шевелил губами, повторяя припевы. А Илья наблюдал и все пытался понять, как вышло так, что за четыре десятка сообщений в день, три вечера и две пары в неделю этот человек влился, вплавился в его рутину. Дополнил давно набивший оскомину рецепт обычного дня своим присутствием. Раскрасил приевшуюся реальность, широкими мазками набросав толику ехидства, тень иронии, проблеск удивления и отголосок чуда. «А может, он тогда и не имел в виду ничего «такого», — подумалось вдруг, — может, это я сам себе навоображал лишнего, и подозреваю поэтому неизвестно что».  
Наполеон встрепенулся, как будто услышав мысль. Убавил звук, оставляя Комарова оплакивать судьбу поэта, поинтересовался невпопад:  
— А ты кем бы был — если бы родился тогда?  
— Не Пушкиным точно, — хмыкнул Илья.  
— Значит, Дантесом?  
— Песня не про это.  
— А я спрашиваю не про песню. Кем бы ты был, скажем, два века назад?  
Илья осторожно скосил глаза, отвлекаясь от дороги, Наполеон смотрел неотрывно, спокойно и изучающе, как будто видел впервые.  
— Два века назад я бы скакал по лесам с каким-нибудь Денисом Давыдовым, подгоняя твоего отступающего из Москвы тезку.  
— А я, надо полагать, слушал бы отцовские байки о Войне за независимость и мечтал надрать южанам задницы во имя отмены налогов и рабства.  
— Флорида на юге, — вклинился Илья.  
— Но победил-то Север, — пожал плечами Наполеон. — Уверен, я был бы с победителями. Начало двадцатого века?  
— Гражданская война у нас. Я бы воевал за большевиков. Ты — спонсировал бы Колчака и Деникина.  
Наполеон усмехнулся, откидываясь на подголовник, мечтательно прищурился, разглядывая нецензурную надпись на заднем бампере идущей впереди маршрутки.  
— Середина века?  
— Еще лучше, — развеселился Илья. — Сидели бы по обе стороны от Берлинской стены, шпионя каждый на свою контору.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, в гипотетических прошлых жизнях у нас с тобой не было ни малейшего шанса на «долго и счастливо»?  
Илья резко крутанул руль, въезжая на стоянку у общежития. Заднее колесо гулко ударилось о поребрик. Мест не было, пришлось тормозить прямо на проезде.  
— Послушай, Наполеон, — Илья замялся, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, — русские так не делают.  
Наполеон вскинулся, уставился на Илью непонимающими, почти испуганными глазами. С наивностью переиграл, а так почти натурально вышло.  
— У нас так не принято, — раздраженно пояснил Илья, переключился на нейтраль, машинально дернул ручник, убрал левую руку с руля, упираясь ладонями в колени. — Ты ведешь себя двусмысленно. Я могу понять тебя не правильно.  
В синих глазах заплясали черти, уголки губ поползли в стороны. Илья досадливо отвернулся к боковому зеркалу.  
— Давай проясним, — вкрадчиво протянул Наполеон. — Под «понять не правильно» ты, видимо, подразумеваешь, что у тебя сложилось впечатление, будто мне нужен персональный водитель по понедельникам, средам и субботам? Или, скажем, что я не способен разобраться с курсовой без посторонней помощи и поэтому цепляюсь к преподавателю?  
Ремень безопасности отстегнулся с оглушительным щелчком, теплая ладонь покровительственно похлопала по бедру.  
— Я все уяснил, — Наполеон открыл дверь, — в следующий раз буду демонстрировать свой интерес активнее, — и вышел из машины.

Отопление в старом корпусе так и не наладили, но перегонять группы в новый почему-то перестали. Окоченевшие студенты бродили по коридорам, сбиваясь в стайки, как будто жались теснее друг к другу. В перерывах из сумок то и дело появлялись термосы, столовая на первом этаже вместо двух самоваров выставила на полупустой прилавок три. Запах кофе разливался по западному флигелю, принося вместо бодрости драматичное оцепенение.  
Соло стоял у дверей аудитории в компании двоих ребят из своей группы. В нарочито расслабленной позе угадывалась настороженность. Насмешливый взгляд вместо привычной хитринки лучился презрением. Соло вздернул подбородок, растягивая губы в улыбку, и выплюнул:  
— Я не нанимался устраивать тут реалити-шоу. Мы договаривались на файл с доказательством, файл будет.  
Комаров — имя не вспомнить — равнодушно пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то успокаивающее, заметил Илью, напрягся. Толкнул локтем стоящего рядом Сандрова. Наполеон вскинулся, ловя взгляд, и тут же отвел глаза. Буркнул положенное приветствие и вошел в аудиторию. Сандров торопливо отскочил в сторону, пропуская преподавателя. Невнятное раздражение пополам с тревогой опять заворочалось на краю сознания, но Илья предпочел его игнорировать: Соло не ребенок, разберется сам.

Лекция тянулась бесконечно. За окном серые тучи спустились до самых крыш. Набухли, набрякли, обещая мокрую метель и промозглое, чавкающее под ногами грязной снежной кашей потепление. Куцый зимний день незаметно скатывался в затяжные питерские сумерки. Менеджеры — в этот раз в полном составе — не слушали настолько откровенно и показательно, что тянуло плюнуть на выстраданную с годами преподавательскую гордость и начать, как в школе, выгонять болтунов за дверь. Или того лучше — выволакивать их собственноручно, за шкирку. Наполеон сидел притихший, пытался слиться с общей массой. Не записывал ничего, но и вести не мешал. Не вставал на перерыве, не сбежал домой, остался с параллельной группой на практику. Уже привычно задержался после, дожидаясь пока уйдет последний студент, подошел почти вплотную, впервые столь откровенно вторгаясь в личное пространство, прищурился, глядя куда-то поверх плеча, огорошил:  
— Пошли в восточное крыло.  
Илья отступил на шаг, нахлобучил кепку, натянул, не застегивая, куртку, уточнил априори бесполезное:  
— Зачем?  
— А почему нет? — Наполеон расплылся в ехидной улыбке, как будто ждал вопроса. Невнятное напряжение последних часов уходило, таяло в глубине зрачков, сменяясь его фирменным азартом.  
— Там ремонт.  
— Я там ни разу не был, ты мог бы рассказать, как все выглядело раньше.  
— Там смотреть нечего.  
— А мне говорили, там по субботам на кафедре А-3 стучит цепями привидение основателя университета.  
— Привидений не бывает.  
— А мы поищем.  
— Студентам туда нельзя.  
— Ну, ты же преподаватель…  
Наполеон шагнул еще ближе, с вызовом заглядывая в глаза. В коридоре натужно заскрипел паркет. Илья отшатнулся и направился к дверям.  
Сандров — кажется, Эдуард — парень, споривший с Наполеоном перед лекцией, топтался у соседней аудитории. Караулил явно, и столь же явно боялся лезть ближе — и то хорошо. Посмотрел исподлобья, буркнул невнятно:  
— Я там ручку забыл, — и замер, не двигаясь с места.  
Наполеон коротко фыркнул за спиной и пошел прочь, в сторону восточной части корпуса. Илья обреченно поплелся следом.

— Фигово у вас тут работают, ни одной живой души, — Наполеон целеустремленно пер вглубь флигеля, увлеченно глазел по сторонам, изучал приоткрытые двери аудиторий. Илья шел рядом, строя гипотезы — одна глупее другой: американцу нужно было сбежать от одногруппников? Кто-то дожидается его сейчас на парковке? В его ненормальную башку пришла наконец мысль о том, что якшаться с преподавателем на глазах у всего ВУЗа неразумно и недальновидно?  
— Тут собирались делать капитальный ремонт, — буркнул Илья, — и перепланировку. Может, просто до этих помещений еще не дошли.  
— Да нет, — пожал плечами Наполеон, толкнул затянутую пленкой старую дверь, кивком указал на рябые от шпаклевки стены и уходящие вверх амфитеатром, кое-как прикрытые газетами столы. — Перепланировкой тут и не пахнет, нигде. В лучшем случае, косметика.  
Илья в последний момент прикусил язык, давя заевшее «зачем мы здесь?» — и так ясно, Соло не ответит. Вдохнул поглубже, выдохнул, мало-помалу успокаиваясь, огляделся наконец вокруг.  
— У нас говорили, что денег выделили на перестройку всего корпуса. Как-то это, вроде, было связано чуть ли не с вашей программой. Но ты ж понимаешь, вся эта бухгалтерия не валяется в открытом доступе, может, у них что-то поменялось.  
Коридор раздваивался, неосвещенный тупиковый хвост напоминал лаз в пещеру, основной рукав резко поворачивал, возвращаясь к центральной части здания. За углом у зашпаклеванной аудитории послышались шаги и голоса. Наполеон растерянно заозирался и потянул Илью за локоть в темный проход.  
— Там тупик, — предупредил Илья. — АХЧ и какие-то кладовки.  
Из-под дальней двери пробивалась тусклая полоска света. Наполеон подошел ближе, присел на корточки, подсвечивая мобильником замок.  
— Ты свихнулся, что ли? — зашипел Илья. Голоса приближались, ситуация из разряда странных стремительно превращалась в криминальную. — Ты понимаешь, что это взлом? Пошли просто отсюда, пока нас не заметили!  
Дверь отворилась, теплые пальцы обхватили ладонь, и Илья буквально ввалился в полутемный кабинет: жалюзи опущены, в дальнем углу перемигиваются огоньки роутера. Соло тут же убрал руку, торопливо провел по дисплею телефона. Синеватый отсвет выхватил из полумрака лицо, острые скулы, хитрый прищур глаз, мягкую усмешку в уголках губ. А потом дисплей погас, оставляя только неясный силуэт, замерший в полушаге.  
— Что ты делаешь? — оторопело поинтересовался Илья. Шум в коридоре, почти не слышный из-за закрытой двери, постепенно удалялся. Наполеон поднял руку, упираясь ладонью в грудь. Сердце пропустило удар и пустилось в галоп. Кровь прилила к щекам, превращая стылую комнатушку в тропики.  
— Сам посуди, — в голосе звучало почти неприкрытое веселье. — Я, Наполеон Соло, позвал тебя в брошенный восточный флигель, чтобы полюбоваться пыльными стенами и привидениями. И ты, Илья Андреевич Курякин, со мной пошел. Все так?  
— Так, — выдохнул Илья. Происходящее отчетливо напоминало бред сумасшедшего. В голове было глухо, жгучая смесь непонимания и предвкушения выжгла разом все мысли, оставив после себя сюрреалистичную неловкую пустоту. Рука Наполеона скользнула выше, ныряя под куртку и сжимая плечо.  
— Я пригласил, и ты согласился, — зачем-то повторил он, придвигаясь ближе. — Считай, что таким образом я демонстрирую интерес.  
Тыльную сторону запястья снова обожгло прикосновением пальцев, Илья вздрогнул, приходя в себя, дернулся, перехватывая руку, усмехнулся:  
— Ты катаешься на моей машине, эксплуатируешь мою лопату, будишь меня посреди ночи дурацкими смсками. А теперь мы прячемся неизвестно от кого в кабинете, куда в любую секунду может вернуться хозяин вон того не выключенного компьютера. Это самая идиотская демонстрация интереса, которую я видел.  
— Извини, — фыркнул Наполеон, легко водя большим пальцем по ключице. — Но ведь демонстрация сработала? Я пригласил тебя на свидание, и ты согласился.  
Илья замер, впитывая теплое касание, пульс бухал в висках; ладонь на плече, казалось, сплавилась с кожей через ткань водолазки.  
— Да, Наполеон. Ты пригласил, и я согласился.  
Наполеон шагнул назад, разрывая контакт, снова выудил телефон из кармана, торопливо меняя что-то в настройках.  
— Надо его, пожалуй, выключить, — рассеянно прошептал он, — чтобы не звонили всякие придурки в самый ответственный момент, — и поцеловал.  
Под веками тлело блеклое засвеченное пятно экрана, мягкие губы щекотно прижались к уголку рта, руки снова скользнули под куртку, притягивая ближе. «У него там диктофон», — подумалось вдруг. Наполеон огладил поясницу, теплые ладони замерли на бедрах, губы легко коснулись подбородка, челюсти, щеки. «Да ну, ерунда, что за шпионские игры, ей-богу», — одернул себя Илья, провел кончиками пальцев по плечам, зарылся в волосы, придерживая затылок, и поцеловал в губы, уже по-настоящему.

— Давай встретимся завтра, — Наполеон растекся по сидению машины, откинув голову на подголовник и прикрыв глаза. Илья заглушил мотор, приткнувшись с краю общажной стоянки, с сожалением покачал головой:  
— Завтра матери привозят новую мебель. Нужно вынести старый комод, а потом еще собрать — не знаю, что там они купили.  
— Помощь требуется? Я мог бы посодействовать.  
— Не надо, — Наполеон подобрался, между бровей пролегла тревожная складка, Илья хмыкнул: — Могу пригласить тебя на семейное празднование Нового года, раз уж тебе не терпится познакомиться с моими родителями.  
— Серьезно?  
— Нет, конечно. Я даже не знаю, кто первым спустит меня с лестницы, узнав про тебя: мой начальник в НИИ за то, что ты американец, завкафедрой за то, что ты студент, или отчим за то, что ты парень. У нас в России «долго и счастливо» до сих пор выдают по карточкам не больше ста грамм в одни руки.  
— Это ничего, — Наполеон усмехнулся, задумчиво теребя ремень безопасности, — нам на первое время хватит.


	5. Chapter 5

Раньше фильмы были другими. Слабее динамика, проще кадры, тусклее цвета. И — на фоне всего этого — харизматичнее герои. Черт знает, в чем там было дело, может, в обрамлении картонных декораций и простеньких комбинированных съемок они автоматически перетягивали на себя внимание, а может, в неведомых актерских школах и институтах было не принято прогуливать пары, бравируя потом отсутствием классического образования, но факт есть факт. Раньше герои были харизматичнее, и при этом понятнее, объемнее и ближе к зрителю. А сейчас харизму заменили на внешний лоск. Реальность раскрасили, подретушировали, ум и смекалку заслонили горой мускулов, глубоким декольте или навороченным кроем костюма. Обычных людей с экрана вытеснили супергерои, повседневную жизнь спрятали за дороженными спецэффектами и 3D-моделями, пошлыми шутками и фансервисом.  
Илья похож на старое кино. И, если вдуматься, очень странно, что в контексте наступающей по всем фронтам российской бытовухи этого никто не ценит.  
Свет вспыхнул, Наполеон зажмурился и в который раз уже подумал, что стоит заменить старую лампочку, опасно нагревающую икеевский бумажный плафон, на энергосберегающую. Темно-серый Сандэро по-прежнему стоял на краю парковки. Первые пушистые снежинки осторожно и неуверенно кружились перед окном, неторопливо планируя к земле. С высоты пятого этажа была видна только рука, повернувшая ключ в замке зажигания. Вспыхнули фары, заурчал мотор, машина тронулась. Сопливо-романтичное предположение, что Илья дожидался света в нужном окне, грело душу, но, зная его, вряд ли. Скорее уж просто задумался о чем-то своем…  
Ощущение искрящейся предрождественской эйфории тлело под сердцем. Мешало сосредоточиться, гнало прочь не тревожность даже, а сосущее под ложечкой предчувствие беды. Наполеон вздрогнул и отошел от окна. Не хватало еще провожать глазами стоп-сигнал притормозившей на выезде с парковки машины.  
Телефон затребовал установку обновления, ноутбук подумал пару минут и выдал предупреждение о вирусах, запустив полное сканирование. Наполеон уселся на диван и прикрыл глаза. Утренний разговор с Эдиком не шел из головы, висел на периферии сознания системным предупреждением об угрозе безопасности. Тогда, перед лекцией, Димка сказал: «Не парься, никто и не сомневался, что с Курякиным без шансов». Эдик растянул тонкие губы в улыбке, добавил с деланным сочувствием: «Он мудак, каких поискать. Какое свидание, к нему просто подойти вне пары — подвиг». Димка хмыкнул согласно: «Еще и натуральный, как компост, — нахмурился, пояснил: — как дерьмо, короче». Слишком назойливое участие для простой шутки, слишком банальная схема для — как это по-русски? — предательства? Подставы?  
Эдик предложил: «Черт с ней, с записью, если хочешь, можно изменить условия, я подожду после пары у входа, а ты сядь в его машину». И, наверное, тут стоило разозлиться, испугаться или просто включить здравый смысл, стоило сказать «нет», обрывая дурное пари, не поддаваться на очевидно-примитивное «слабо», предупредить Илью по-человечески и отказаться от затеи с записью. Но — смешная русская идиома — «задним умом все крепки»: в тот момент «нет» показалось неспортивным, Наполеон подтвердил обещание — на азарте и по инерции, а потом, на азарте и по инерции, его выполнил. Хорошо, хоть не отослал файл сразу...  
Перегрузившийся телефон выплюнул сообщение от Эдика — легок на помине: «Как успехи?»  
В дверь постучали, Наполеон сунул мобильный в карман и пошел открывать.

Оленька юркнула в комнату, не дожидаясь приглашения, скинула модельные «тапочки» на коврик у двери, становясь без каблука сразу на полголовы ниже, и уселась на диван, за каких-то пару секунд обложившись конспектами и чертежами. И не выставишь, отделавшись неопределенным «я занят». Она теперь вон тоже занята — колонизацией козырной одноместной комнаты.  
— Хочу в понедельник получить допуск к экзамену, — милая улыбка, кокетливый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
Наполеон осторожно опустился на колченогую табуретку у окна, бросил выразительный взгляд на рабочую тетрадь, уточнил:  
— А я тут при чем? Телефона Курякина у меня по-прежнему не водится.  
— О, — не то вопросительно, не то удивленно пропела Оля, — а я думала, это его драндулет только что отъехал с парковки. Неужели ничего не вышло? Когда планируешь сообщить Эдику?  
— Что-то вы с Эдиком сверх всякой меры заинтересованы в организации моей личной жизни, — вскинулся Наполеон, мысленно прикидывая, могла ли Итунина со своего шестого этажа разглядеть, кто был за рулем машины.  
Оленька картинно вздернула нарисованные брови и презрительно фыркнула:  
— Вот только не надо меня ставить в один ряд с Сандровым. Я курсач закончила еще в среду и, если ты мне поможешь с парой заданий, разберусь с допуском до того, как они с Комаром договорятся о замене.  
— Замене кого?  
— Курякина, кого ж еще… Даже если их план сработает, не факт, что нам поставят кого-то более лояльного. Лучше уж не тянуть.  
Телефон булькнул, оповещая об смс, Наполеон заторможено прочел Димкино «Получилось?», выдал на автомате самую обворожительную из имеющихся в арсенале улыбок:  
— Давай-ка про план поподробнее. В прошлый раз ты говорила, что никто не станет доносить на студента, подкатывающего к преподу.  
Оля фыркнула снова, демонстративно листая курсовую:  
— Не станет. А на препода-пидораса — можно попробовать. У нас с этим такая шумиха последнее время — пропаганда, то, се... У Эдика старшая сестра — секретарь в деканате М-факультета, он только благодаря ей еще не вылетел на платное. Он надеется через нее донести до декана, будто Угроза пристает к парням, чтобы декан потребовал от кафедры И-не-помню-номера отложить экзамен до возвращения Туриловой или хотя бы просто поставить кого-то вместо Курякина.  
Наполеон закинул ногу на ногу, бездумно пролистывая историю сообщений в телефоне. До одури хотелось курить. Или побиться головой об стену. Или запустить сейчас диктофон, записывая уже этот разговор — как улику. Хотя что толку от улик, когда речь о бессмысленной и беспощадной жажде халявы.  
— Слушай, а с вашей пропагандой — то, се — чем этот финт грозит Курякину?  
— Не знаю, смотря, как подать, — Оленька оторвалась от тетради, видимо почувствовав наконец перемену настроения. — Вопрос не в этом, половина группы получит у Курякина тройбаны. Кто-то, может, и не сдаст, стипендию потеряет.  
— Стой, — неожиданно для себя почти прорычал Наполеон, — а выучить? Методичка есть, учебный план есть, вопросы к экзамену, вон, выдали, почему просто не сделать, как все нормальные люди?  
— Да мне-то ты что доказываешь? — выплюнула Оля. — Я выучу, с меня не убудет, а Сандерс с Комаром — пусть играют в политику. Только себе карму попортят. А Курякина выпрут — но это максимум, в смысле, у нас никаких судов на эту тему не будет — и он просто устроится куда-то еще, если ему приспичит и дальше третировать студентов.  
— Выпрут — это максимум? — оскалился Наполеон. Разговор стремительно скатывался к вульгарной семейной сцене.  
— Слушай, тебе-то какое дело? Курякин сам разберется, если уж до этого дойдет. — Тетрадь с тихим шелестом опустилась поверх чертежей, Оля кое-как подтянула к груди ноги в узких джинсах, улыбнулась примирительно: — Да ну, пусть они делают, что хотят, ты-то на рожон не лезь. Нам с ними еще учиться полтора года.  
Телефон снова булькнул, Наполеон аккуратно отложил его на стол, экраном вниз. В соседней комнате Вадим резался в танки, врубив колонки на полную громкость. На стене над диваном тикали часы, взгляд прилип к простому белому циферблату с пушистой пылевой дугой по верхнему краю и к погнутой минутной стрелке, и подумалось вдруг совершенно отчетливо: «Какое феерическое убожество». Наполеон поднялся с табуретки, молча собрал разложенные по дивану бумаги в неряшливую стопку, сунул ошарашенно моргающей старосте в руки, галантно кивнул на дверь:  
— Я занят.  
— Чем? — пролепетала Оленька.  
— Мне еще четыре курсовые помимо своей делать, — с милой улыбкой пояснил Наполеон. — Пошла вон отсюда.

А ведь, если вдуматься, все началось полтора года назад с другого несговорчивого преподавателя и другого сомнительного пари. И к чему пришло теперь? «Ты действительно собираешься шантажировать Сандрова гипотетическими делишками его сестры, чтобы уберечь Курякина от разбирательства?» — спросил себя Наполеон. Прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, выхватил из липкой мути чужих интриг теплый отсвет присутствия Ильи и сам себе ответил: «Да».  
Напротив контакта Габи в скайпе отображалось равнодушное «Нет в сети». Вспомнить бы еще после годового перерыва в общении, насколько можно доверять ее статусу. Хотя черт с ним, попытаться-то никто не мешает. «Привет, красавица! — набрал Наполеон, подождал пару минут, бестолково пялясь в монитор, добавил: — Как насчет помощи старому знакомому?» Подхватил ноутбук, пересаживаясь на диван, с подозрением втянул приторный цветочный запах: Ольга-то еще и надушилась перед тем, как учить уроки. Спреем для обуви что ли теперь тут все дезинфицировать, чтобы отбить аромат любви?  
Наполеон откинулся на спинку, под канонаду вадимовского виртуального боя погружаясь в воспоминания.  
Мистер Периш был немногим старше Ильи. Но на учебный план у него были явно собственные взгляды. То ли в силу бьющей через край увлеченности, то ли из-за отсутствия привычки к гуманитариям на своих лекциях, но мистер Периш был твердо уверен, что любой студент, прошедший курс информационной безопасности экономики, может в будущем устраиваться сисадмином в небольшую фирму. К экономике его материалы отношения не имели, да и информационную безопасность затрагивали скорее с точки зрения углубленного программирования, которое ни менеджерам, ни маркетологам, ни пиарщикам никто не читал. Первые робкие возражения появились еще в феврале, к концу марта все, кто мог, от курса избавились. К середине мая поневоле оставшиеся счастливчики попытались взять инициативу в свои руки и решились на откровенный разговор. В кабинете Периша, заваленном жесткими дисками всех видов и возрастов, едва не дошло до драки. Умница Мэри потрясала пресловутым учебным планом, где никаких сисадминских выкрутасов не было и в помине, Майк напирал на то, что на лекциях ни слова не было сказано о необходимых экономистам программных пакетах. Периш развалился в своем кресле, внимательно слушая делегатов и лишь изредка прерывая бессвязный поток негодования замечаниями о том, что учебный план не есть догма, а бухгалтерские программные пакеты обеспечению информационной безопасности ни в коей мере не способствуют. «Парламентеров» это не убедило, и Периш, откровенно наплевав на все правила и, надо полагать, преподавательскую этику, предложил свой вариант компромисса. «Докажите, — сказал он, — что менеджер или маркетолог способен защитить свою фирму, используя то, что вы называете профессиональными навыками». Майки ответил: «По рукам». Затем, конечно, последовали попытки пойти на попятный, велеречивые разъяснения о том, что преподаватели не заключают со студентами сделок и уж тем более не спорят на оценки, но контракт был предложен одной стороной и принят другой. Толстяк и рохля Майки получил прозвище «Супермайк», а негласный лидер их банды Боб, не проронивший за время дискуссии ни слова, — четко поставленную задачу, которую, стоит отдать ему должное, выполнил более чем профессионально и в кратчайшие сроки: будущий менеджер Бобби Джонсон нанял исполнителя. Нашел через знакомых начинающего хакера с какого-то технического факультета из партнерского ВУЗа в России. Пообещал помощь с получением американской визы, договорился о нюансах, припомнил Наполеону его талант к замкам, спланировал операцию и к началу июня предъявил обалдевшему от такой наглости Перишу заполненные электронные ведомости на весь поток.  
Из динамиков ноутбука раздался характерный для скайпа бряк, Наполеон вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. «Опять нужно подправить кому-то оценки?» — всплыло в окне диалога.  
«Скорее подпортить», — торопливо отстучал Наполеон.  
«Поясни».  
«Нужен компромат на секретаря декана».  
Мысль, что именно сейчас, приняв правила и сделав ставку, он проиграл своим противникам, мысль, что его поймали в ловушку, вынуждая биться на чужом поле, вспыхнула и пропала.  
«Что мне за это будет?» — всплыло на экране.  
«Либо все та же виза и ризотто с трюфелями в Майами через полтора года, либо жаренная картошка с тараканами в Питере и сейчас».  
Диалог застопорился. Наполеон поджал губы, беспомощно гипнотизируя взглядом «молчащее» окно. Добавил:  
«Ты же, вроде, раньше работала на интерес».  
Отсутствие зрительного контакта с виртуальным собеседником скребло по нервам наждачной бумагой, как будто кто-то вырезал из прошедшего дня весь набор неприятностей разом и свалил в основательно пованивающую ольгиным переслащенным парфюмом кучу.  
«Могу предложить деньги», — набрал Наполеон, пытаясь представить, что происходит на другом конце линии, как выглядит комната, чем занята ее хозяйка. В голову некстати пришло, что ведь тогда, полтора года назад, комната была — общая с Ильей. Стало не обидно даже, просто странно — от того, что мир слишком тесен и слишком непостоянен в придачу. Американец, русский, немка. Менеджер, инженер, хакер. Ей-богу, анекдот. А вон гляди ж ты, свела судьба вместе, сплела, спаяла, знать бы еще, как эту связь удержать. И как потом смотреть в глаза Илье, объясняя, что уговорил его бывшую взломать университетский компьютер, чтобы минимизировать ущерб от спора на свидание.  
«Ты знаешь, что нужен физический доступ к серверу. Нужно дождаться понедельника, когда универ откроют и будет хоть одна подключенная к сети машина, а потом уже лезть, рискуя, что кто-нибудь заметит взлом системы».  
Наполеон вскинулся на звук нового сообщения, торопливо напечатал ответ:  
«Работающий роутер и компьютер в спящем режиме подойдет? Нет гарантии, что их не выключили до сих пор, но могу показать на схеме здания аудиторию».  
«Сейчас посмотрим. Если у них и правда есть такая лазейка, я знаю человека, который заплатит мне за указание на нее. Что именно копировать, если получится?»  
«Копируй все, что есть на М-факультет, бухгалтерию в первую очередь и ведомости, если будут».  
Габи снова замолчала. Потом без спроса подключилась к ноуту, демонстративно перехватывая управление и бесцеремонно открывая ярлыки с рабочего стола. Наполеон выудил из кармана телефон и удалил запись — просто на всякий случай, раз уж началось представление в стиле фильма «Пароль Рыба-меч».  
«У них бухгалтерия — черт ногу сломит, солью все скопом в одну папку, разберешься сам. На ведомости места на диске не хватит», — всплыло в окне скайпа.  
Наполеон отстучал: «Ок», — и принялся ждать.  
Полтора года назад Периш сдержал свое слово: не было ни скандалов, ни пересдач, оценки зачли, и, по словам следующего потока, программу курса подкорректировали. Прокололся Бобби, когда решил повторить трюк, подтянув свою успеваемость. Вот только помимо программы Периш переписал и систему безопасности, нанятый хакер не справился, а Бобби поймали на горячем при взломе административного корпуса. Начались разбирательства, всплыла старая история, отчисление замаячило на горизонте. И Наполеон сбежал. Подал документы на двойной диплом, прошел (за неимением конкурентов) и улетел в Россию, сформулировав для себя два правила: «никогда не проворачивай единожды успешную аферу повторно» и «никогда не доверяй подельнику, чьи мотивы тебе не до конца ясны». Сформулировать — сформулировал, а вот осознать и усвоить, видимо, не успел.  
Габи запустила копирование, файлы потекли, целиком перекрывая общий с соседями трафик. Танковый бой за стенкой прервался, Вадик возмущенно забарабанил по батарее. Наполеон уставился на индикатор загрузки данных, глупо и очень по-русски надеясь на «авось»: авось в этот раз удастся. Авось — пожалуйста! — в этот раз пронесет. На душе было горько и муторно: обидно — за придурков-одногруппников, стыдно — за собственную беспечность, страшно — за Илью и за его реакцию. Перед глазами всплыли, промелькнули стоп-кадрами из старого фильма насмешливо сжатые губы, улыбчивые морщинки в уголках глаз, озорные искры в синей радужке и неуловимый ласковый отблеск из-под светлых ресниц, едва различимый в полутьме кабинета, где какой-то растяпа оставил включенным компьютер. Бесконечные файлы падали один за другим, забивая диск гигабайтами цифр, в соседней комнате бесновался незадачливый вояка. Наполеон повторял, как мантру: «Все получится. Я обязательно найду что-то. Я договорюсь с Эдиком. Я объяснюсь с Ильей. Все непременно будет хорошо».

«Как поживает комод?» — набрал Наполеон. Закрыл крышку ноутбука, подумал — отключил вай-фай. Поздравил себя с прогрессирующей паранойей и пошел одеваться. За окном висели искрящиеся разноцветными огнями гирлянд сумерки. Воскресение слилось в бесконечный черно-белый бюрократический тетрис. Вникнуть в документ, оценить, найти связанные с ним счета, балансы и спецификации, сверить данные, отложить как не вызывающие подозрений. Перейти к следующей порции. Финансовый аудит читали на третьем и четвертом курсах, два семестра, даже три, быть может. Знаний осталось достаточно, чтобы отловить нестыковку. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что для секретарской экономии на канцтоварах нестыковка слишком велика.  
На лестнице Вадик, размахивая сигаретой, что-то объяснял Сандрову. Наполеон кивнул, пробормотал, что заберет курсовую завтра и сделает к субботе, и поспешил прочь. Проветриться и подумать — как говорится, «то, что доктор прописал». Или наоборот, не думать. Отключить наконец все мысли, прогуляться по дворам, побродить по парку Лесотехнической академии, поглазеть на новогоднюю иллюминацию.  
«Приду завтра получать допуск. Что скажешь, у меня есть шанс?» — смс-ка ушла вслед за предыдущими, телефон тут же разразился трелью.  
— Ты отвечаешь на одно сообщение из пяти, — выпалил Наполеон. — Как думаешь, наличие допуска увеличит соотношение до одного к четырем? А экзамен — один к трем? Если для одного к одному придется перевестись к инженерам, может, сразу перейдем к подготовке этой фазы?  
Илья помолчал. Задумчиво хмыкнул, обрывая паузу, протянул неуверенно:  
— По поводу допуска. Я хотел сказать, что не поставлю его тебе только потому, что… — запнулся и, кажется, смутился.  
— Не говори ерунды, — устало отмахнулся Наполеон. — Курсовая готова, материалы я выучил. Проявить предвзятость ты сможешь, разве что завалив меня на глазах у изумленной публики.  
— В русском языке у слова «завалить» есть несколько значений, — осторожно заметил Илья. — Но ты прав, афишировать отношения не стоит в любом случае, — и замолчал снова.  
Снежная каша скрипела под ногами и липла к ботинкам, рука мерзла, и пришлось кое-как прижать телефон плечом, натягивая перчатку. Тишина в трубке была уютной, прерывать звонок не хотелось. Наполеон нырнул в подворотню, обнаружив целое семейство снеговиков. Подошел ближе, огибая детский городок, фыркнул: не семейство — клан.  
— Скажи, как отличить снежную бабу от снежного человека?  
Илья коротко хохотнул и бросился объяснять. Прервался на середине, спросил обиженно:  
— Ты и сам знаешь, да?  
— Знаю, — согласился Наполеон, отходя к нетронутому юными скульпторами газону. — Просто нравится, когда ты так серьезно рассказываешь о какой-то фигне, — присел на корточки, собрал горсть снега, сжал, придирчиво разглядывая зародыш комка.  
— Сегодня ноль, — сообщил Илья, как будто угадав намерение, — снег лепится. Завтра будет еще теплее и очень грязно, — и тут же без перехода: — А ты знаешь, как отличить презерватив от противогаза?  
Наполеон прыснул. Потоптался на месте, кое-как заправил трубку под шарф, придерживая вздернутым плечом, и принялся за дело. Со стороны, небось, вылитый Квазимодо. Кривой, горбатый, мокрый насквозь и безумно ржущий над подозрительно угловатым комом. Илья менторским тоном излагал печальную историю с неверной расшифровкой марки противогаза на экзамене по ОБЖ. Чертов снеговик опасно кренился в сторону. Горизонтально прилепленные прутики вместо глаз делали привалившееся к стволу дерева недоразумение похожим на китайца.  
— И эта дуреха, — не унимался Илья, — во всеуслышание сообщает, что ДП-5 значит «дефлоратор полевой».  
— А пять? — Наполеон фыркнул, прилаживая ветку-нос с красноватыми почками по всей длине.  
— Радиус действия — пять метров, — припечатал Илья.  
Нос упорно косил влево. Наполеон проковырял пальцем зигзаг ухмылки, едва не выронив трубку, и досадливо пнул несговорчивого уродца. Сарделька, символизировавшая правую руку, пошатнулась и, кажется, сползла на пару сантиметров вниз.  
— Мне бы сейчас гондон, — мечтательно протянул Наполеон.  
— Зачем?  
— Этот, как его… чубчик! Этой дуре, знаешь ли, пошло бы…  
— Только не на детской площадке.  
— Слушай, тут такое дело… — начал Наполеон и замолк. Внезапно накатила детская обида, злость на самого себя — не то за загубленный талант скульптора, не то за только что оборванный беспечный треп. За то, что придется втягивать Илью во все это, за то, что уже пришлось. — У меня на руках оказались документы, которые доказывают, что значительная часть средств, поступающих в университет от американских партнеров, выводится в стороннюю фирму. Ремонт в старом корпусе — фикция, подрядчик получил сумму, которой хватило бы на реконструкцию здания, и эти деньги по сути просто испарились. Я могу доказать это, только не знаю, к кому обратиться. Куда у вас принято идти с подобным?  
Илья еле слышно вздохнул. Воображение услужливо нарисовало напряженную вертикальную складку между бровей, задумчиво прищуренные глаза, заострившиеся скулы.  
— С подобным у нас принято молчать в тряпочку или требовать себе долю, если хватит наглости и понтов, — пробормотал Илья, выругался невнятно сквозь зубы, раздраженно хмыкнул: — Пришли мне, что ты там нарыл. Или принеси завтра распечатку. Я попробую разобраться, что к чему. Так и знал, что эта вылазка в закрытый флигель была неспроста, — в голосе сквозила мягкая насмешка.  
— Конечно, неспроста, но ты все равно все не так понял, — телефон противно запищал, сбивая с мысли. Наполеон уставился на издевательски мигающее предупреждение о разряжающемся аккумуляторе и затараторил скороговоркой: — Я все объясню завтра, и с документами разберусь сам, если хочешь. С вылазкой все сложно, и рассказывать долго, но ты должен знать, что это все не важно, а важно то, что ты мне…  
— У тебя мобильный сейчас сядет что ли? — ехидно поинтересовался Илья.  
Трубка издала последний задушенный писк и отключилась.  
Наполеон развернулся и, то и дело оскальзываясь на скрипучей каше, бросился к общаге. На выходе со двора притормозил, обернулся. Снежный Страшила стоял под деревом, подслеповато оглядывая собравшийся на площадке отряд.  
— Чертов Бэтмен, — буркнул под нос Наполеон, — чужой среди своих. Тоже мне, герой нашелся...


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Илье было года четыре от силы, отец притащил домой потертую книжку: «Занимательная физика детям» или что-то в этом роде. Странности, парадоксы, неожиданные факты и некое подобие объяснения в каждой главе — из расчета на особо заинтересованных младших школьников. В садике подарок не оценили, а отцу было наплевать. Но потом случился арест, и как-то так вышло, что через полгода после него чудом уцелевший томик в мягкой обложке с цветными ромбиками остался единственным напоминанием об относительно счастливом куске детства, когда окружающая действительность просто ползла мимо, подобно реке, не привнося в жизнь Ильи ничего плохого и ничего хорошего.  
В шесть лет на новой квартире Илья носился из комнаты в комнату, отлавливая обещанное неизвестным автором (обложка и вступительное слово канули в небытие при переезде) эхо. Дядя Паша клеил обои, Илья слонялся со шпателем из коридора в гостиную и обратно и по секрету выводил пальцем на газетах в своей спальне стандартное значение ускорения свободного падения – все пять знаков после запятой. Мама, вооружившись уровнем, размечала стены под полки, Илья болтался под ногами, а потом, отосланный на кухню и обиженный на весь мир, учил плавать в дедушкиной чашке монетку.  
Сначала дело не ладилось. В ход шли какие-то крошки и иголки из едва распакованного швейного набора. Потом в поддержку несговорчивой копейке купаться отправились поочередно все салфетки и, кажется, прабабкин рецепт капустного пирога. Стол был залит водой и маслом, судя по отсутствию звуков в гостиной, мама и дядя Паша умаялись настолько, что заснули, едва втащив в комнату из прихожей диван, а Илья стоял, не дыша, над чашкой, в которой, едва заметно прогибая поверхность воды, лежало выстраданное чудо. В ящике с лекарствами нашлась пипетка, чтобы добиться водной «горки» над золотистым ободком кружки хватило двадцати капель. Илья посидел, любуясь, еще четверть часа, а потом добавил двадцать первую. И все закончилось. Монетка пошла ко дну, излишек стек на стол, оставляя очередной мокрый кружок. А шестилетний Илья совершенно отчетливо запомнил зыбкое ощущение равновесия. Неуловимое, невозможное стабильное состояние нестабильной системы за секунду до его завершения. В шесть лет слова «стабильность» и «система» казались прерогативой взрослых, поэтому свой закон не-сохранения Илья сформулировал проще: если что-то слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, значит, оно вряд ли продержится долго.

Осознание навалилось спустя тридцать шесть часов после «инцидента». Илья проснулся, как будто вынырнув из застоявшейся мутной воды. Зыбкое полотно предутренней дремоты подернулось рябью, а потом просто исчезло, стертое двумя мыслями: «сегодня чертов понедельник» и «у меня роман со студентом-американцем». Илья сел на постели, невидяще уставившись в пронизанную рыжеватыми отсветами тьму и прислушиваясь к себе. Пьянящее ощущение свободы, щекотное, пузырящееся предвкушение чего-то хорошего угнездилось в районе солнечного сплетения. Гремучая смесь азарта и смущения, неловкости и восторга. Губы сами собой расползлись в ехидную ухмылку, Илья рывком выдернул руку из-под одеяла, с силой сжал пальцами переносицу, зажмурился. Перед глазами заплясали сиреневатые пятна, в голове прояснилось.  
— У тебя не роман, придурок, — слова упали гулко и весомо, разрывая иллюзию ватной тишины в ушах, — ты, Илья Андреевич, в него влюбился.  
По подоконнику барабанной дробью гремела капель. Серое небо грузно навалилось на крыши девятиэтажек. На белом полотне газонов поползли первые темные проталины. Бурая жижа на тротуарах грозила мокрыми ботинками и неприглядными белыми разводами на брюках.  
На телефоне обнаружилось:  
«Я дошел до зарядки, а ты, небось, уже спишь».  
«Документы принесу завтра на флэшке, передам перед парой».  
«Я завелся! Не я, а пылесос. Оттаял — и как новенький! Классика!»  
«Завтра (сегодня) моя очередь подвозить тебя после пар».  
«Так как? Мне тебя забрать вечером?»  
Илья выглянул еще раз в окно, скривился при виде медленно поглощающего остатки зимы болота, потом представил, как франтоватый американец полночи приводил в порядок свою «старушку», набрал короткое «Да». Сгреб с полочки у зеркала в прихожей пару жетонов, повесил на гвоздь ключи от машины и пошел к метро.

Пятое задание было выполнено неверно. На отдельном листе, очень чистый и аккуратный, без единой помарочки, красовался не тот чертеж. Илья наклонился к столу, незаметно втягивая носом воздух. Так и есть. Не тот чертеж пах. Не бумагой и не графитом. И даже не свежими чернилами старенького принтера в магазине канцтоваров на первом этаже. Чертеж пах цветами. Илья задумчиво почесал за ухом, осторожно посмотрел на вытянувшуюся по струнке старосту, поджал губы. Не блондинка, вроде. В смысле, не в розовом же… Наполеон негромко фыркнул, заработав полный презрения взгляд Итуниной. «Не выставлялся бы он так лучше, — промелькнуло в голове, — сдал курсач, первым получил допуск, теперь все идиотки вроде этой пойдут к нему косяками за помощью». Взять вон ту же Забанову, рабочую тетрадь заполнила без выпендрежа, но аккуратно, на вопросы ответила без проблем, и сидит теперь, помалкивает, белозубой улыбкой не сверкает, из-под ресниц с триумфом не посматривает.  
— Пятый номер придется исправлять, — нехотя озвучил Илья.  
Итунина предсказуемо взвилась, навалилась на кафедру, демонстрируя декольте и с энтузиазмом щебеча какую-то бессмыслицу.  
— Простите, Ольга, — пришлось прервать, — в задании требовалось изобразить ортогональную проекцию. А у вас тут косоугольная. Я не могу принять работу в таком виде, тем более, что в семнадцатом и восемнадцатом задании та же ошибка.  
— Но я надеялась получить допуск сегодня, — серые глаза в ужасе распахнулись, — давайте я дорисую сейчас недостающие элементы.  
Наполеон фыркнул уже не таясь, откинулся на стуле, демонстративно уставившись в потолок. Он ведь не из вредности это делает, не издевается над ней намеренно. Просто не понимает почему-то, что провоцирует конфликт. Во взгляде нет злорадства, мечтательная улыбка — как сигнальный огонь, оповещающий всех заинтересованных об успехах на личном фронте. Вот идиот. Еще бы табличку на лоб прибил…  
Илья со вздохом взял ручку, покрутил в пальцах, набросал в углу чертежа правильную перспективу.  
— Что вы делаете?! — голос Итуниной упал почти до шепота с неожиданно угрожающим присвистом. — Зачем здесь — ручкой?!  
Ну, началось… Обычно следующим номером идет: «Вы испортили мой чертеж», — и в слезы. Только этого не хватало.  
— Послушайте, Ольга, у вас впереди еще две недели, чтобы разобраться со всем и переделать задание. В методичке вы найдете…  
— Да сдалась мне эта методичка! — взвизгнула девушка, Илья раздраженно отложил ручку, собирая все приложения к злосчастной курсовой в стопку. — Я не понимаю половины терминов в ней. И тем более не понимаю, зачем они мне могут понадобиться!  
Наполеон скрестил на груди руки, всем своим видом выражая скептицизм.  
— Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, — Илья подвинул тетрадь к краю кафедры, — если у вас есть сложности с пониманием терминов, вы можете обратиться за переводом и расшифровкой к своему американскому коллеге.  
Итунина грубо сгребла бумаги и опять нагнулась, буквально вываливая грудь на кафедру. Илья торопливо отвел взгляд.  
— Мой американский коллега поспорил на курсовую, что способен найти подход к любому преподавателю, и, судя по его внезапным успехам, думаю, нам всем тут пора задуматься об американском подходе к образованию.  
Во внезапно воцарившейся тишине каблуки прогремели по паркету набатом. Наполеон застыл, вмиг посерев, вздрогнул, оглянулся беспомощно, открыл рот, закрыл, на ощупь смахнул со стола мобильный. Итунина уселась за парту, закинув ногу на ногу. Взгляд прикипел к мерно покачивающемуся в проходе сапогу. На задних рядах зашушукались, Наполеон лихорадочно набирал что-то на телефоне. Илья через силу втянул в легкие воздух — как воду, захлебнулся, запаниковал — выдохнул, не чувствуя облегчения. Пальцы подрагивали, в груди жгло. Стул отъехал назад с испуганным писком, ноги сами понесли прочь из аудитории.  
Мобильный завибрировал в кармане, когда дверь за спиной закрылась. Илья выудил его двумя пальцами, на экране высветилось: «Я все объясню». Илья осторожно снял прорезиненный защитный чехол, присел, опустил трубку на пол. Поднялся и дважды с силой ударил по ней каблуком ботинка. Телефон протяжно зажужжал — то ли переклинило контакт, то ли очередное сообщение, не отображаемое уже на разбитом дисплее. Илья подхватил покореженный аппарат, повертел в руках, пытаясь подковырнуть заднюю крышку, ударил еще раз об косяк, извлек симку и sd-карту, убрал во внутренний карман пиджака, донес осколки до урны и пошел обратно в аудиторию.

Возбужденный галдеж прекратился, стоило открыть дверь. Илья вернулся за кафедру и рухнул на стул.  
Как теперь жить, интересно? Без мобильника. Привык, вроде. Плохо будет. Или не будет. Раньше-то как-то обходились все — и ничего. «Нужно новый купить», — пришло озарение.  
— Кто-нибудь еще желает сдать курсовую?  
Тишина.  
— У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?  
Староста подняла руку, не переставая покачивать сапогом. «Молодец, — подумал Илья, — далеко пойдет».  
— Илья Андреевич, можно занести исправления на кафедру в среду?  
— Приносите, я просмотрю к субботе.  
Наполеон все так же сидел, уткнувшись в экран, пальцы ловко порхали по виртуальной клавиатуре. Целую поэму, небось, сочинил. В ушах заевшей пластинкой звенели обиженные интонации поварихи Тоси из «Девчат»: «А разве можно спорить вот так, на живого человека?» Стало смешно. «Не буду покупать новый, — пронеслось в голове, — возьму у Леонида в НИИ старую трубку, у него целый склад всякой рухляди». Раньше ж жил как-то без этих наворотов, и сейчас привыкну…

Мощные басы колонок пробивали казавшуюся картонной перегородку между квартирами насквозь. Вечер понедельника, а у них там дискотека. Илья позвонил со стационарного телефона матери, предупредил, что мобильник украли, выслушал удрученные сетования о собственной невнимательности. Сунул в микроволновку привезенный от родителей контейнер с мясом, побрел в комнату. Симка, карточка и флэшка от Наполеона легли в рядок вдоль кромки тачпада. Хиленький динамик ноутбука сипло затянул песню, подчистую проигрывая гонку вооружений соседям-меломанам. Микроволновка отозвалась противным писком. Илья увеличил звук на максимум, мстительно придвигая ноут вплотную к вибрирующей стенке, и поплелся ужинать.  
«Тыц-тыц», — гремели соседи. «Там-там», — вторила назойливая декабрьская капель. «Ду-ду-ду», — бубнил телевизор этажом выше. «Тик-так», — отстукивали ритм часы. «Ма-ма», — надрывался на лестничной клетке ребенок. Трескучая, шипящая и вопящая какофония наваливалась, заливалась в уши, оседала колючим комком в горле. Размывала, разъедала, растворяла отголоски утренних откровений. Мешала сосредоточиться на формулировке, подхватывала, тащила за собой, будто лавина, ненароком перемалывающая глупую мечту нерадивого альпиниста. «Бух», — возмущенно пригрозила батарея. И повторила для верности, перекрывая беспорядочный гомон: «Бух-ух». В воцарившейся почти тишине ноутбук с типично американским самодовольством прохрипел: «И вы сказали: Oh, yes!» — взбесил окончательно.  
Пустой контейнер полетел в мойку, полкуска хлеба отправились в холодильник. Илья закрыл окошко проигрывателя. Бросил укоризненный взгляд на флэшку, подумал невпопад, что ни петь, ни стучать, ни слать на е-мэйл и Вконтакте извинения она не собирается. Проникся к молчаливому компромату неожиданной симпатией и полез разбираться.


	7. Chapter 7

Русские повернуты на случайностях. Особенно если история — о любви. Особенно если действие происходит под Новый год. «Ирония судьбы» — в двух экземплярах, целый комплект «Елок». В общаге, где в каждой пятой комнате стоит «ящик» и в каждой второй время от времени смотрят интернет-трансляцию телевизионных реалити-шоу, как-то абстрагироваться от повсеместного ожидания чуда, выпасть из общей предновогодней эйфории не представляется возможным. И если отвлечься от непопулярного тут гомосексуального аспекта, вся эта ерунда с ушлыми студентами и сомнительным пари могла бы стать идеальным сценарием для полной ситуационных парадоксов новогодней комедии. Американец прилетает в Россию, ввязывается в дурацкий спор, завоевывает сердце своего преподавателя, влюбляется сам и в итоге обретает счастье под грохот праздничных фейерверков и звон бокалов с шампанским.  
Но есть один вопрос, который почему-то принято упускать из виду: что останется, если изъять из истории комедийную составляющую? Что произойдет с героями, если исключить ту самую судьбоносную случайность? Женя Лукашин отпразднует Новый год трезвым в Москве, двое комиков с зеленым горошком не найдут нужную квартиру, сосланный в Россию американец не поведется на «слабо», сдаст экзамен по начертательной геометрии и забудет, как страшный сон, предмет, а вместе с ним и преподавателя. Два человека разминутся, пройдут по касательной и потеряются в толпе. Не будет ни полуночных смс-ок, ни совместного раскапывания машины, ни поцелуев в запертом кабинете АХЧ в старом корпусе. И если вдуматься, этот вывод обнадеживает. Он облегчает ситуацию, позволяет отмахнуться от всего, перелистнуть страницу, вычеркивая из жизни не сложившийся роман.  
Но остановись на секунду. Спроси себя: «Ты действительно можешь бросить свою историю так? Ты и правда веришь, что она была случайностью? Ты на полном серьезе готов оставить ее недописанной?» Пятое по счету сообщение зависло с пометкой «не доставлено». Илья сухо попрощался с группой и вышел из аудитории, ненавязчиво избегая взглядом первые ряды. Сердце болезненно сжалось. «Чего расселся? — стучало в висках. — Давай, умник, беги. Догоняй свой новогодний парадокс».

Оленька нагнала в дверях, окликнула виновато, замялась, покаянно рассматривая блестящие носки своих сапожек:  
— Извини, Лео, я вышла из себя, — призналась. — Я две недели угробила на эту тетрадь, ты сидишь с допуском и зубоскалишь, а он тебя еще и в пример ставит.  
— Да ладно вам, — протиснулся мимо Витька. — Нормально ж вышло, Курякин, вон, с юмором ко всему отнесся.  
Наполеон отступил назад, потом еще на шаг, замер посреди коридора. Перед глазами, четко в фокусе, маячила спина Ильи. Напряженные плечи, гордо поднятая голова. Шаги ровные, как будто механические.  
— Ой, да о чем вы! — подлетел Димка. — Отнесся, не отнесся! Он вообще Ольгу не слушал, с самого начала завалить решил, вот и прикапывался. А выходил, небось, вообще по своим делам каким-то. А вы тут интригу развели…  
Тяжелая ладонь с силой опустилась между лопаток. Наполеон дернулся, оборачиваясь, уперся взглядом в бессмысленно-дружелюбный оскал Мишки:  
— Забей, Лео! Не парься! Все путем будет. Он к экзамену и имени твоего не вспомнит, главное, что допуск есть. — И сразу переключаясь на Олю: — А ты, мать, совсем мозги растеряла. Мужик на твои сиськи всю дорогу пялится, а ты намекаешь на какую-то хрень! Его аж перекосило!  
Илья притормозил у дверей кафедры. На секунду показалось, что вот сейчас он обернется. Чертовы смс-ки пробьются через ошибку сети, чертовы одногруппники со своими гипотезами сбегут наконец на следующую пару, чертовы энергетики из курякинского расписания сгинут в полном составе. Наполеон выудил телефон, набирая: «Илья, ответь!» Илья шагнул через порог и скрылся из виду. «Отправлено», — сообщил телефон. И в шестой раз завис, потеряв извещение о доставке.  
Шумная толпа подхватила Наполеона и потащила вперед. На левом локте повисла Оля, мешая оправдания с жалобами, справа вышагивал Эдик, не то успокаивая всех, не то обличая кого-то. Краем сознания Наполеон выхватил фразу о том, что «по-божески Угроза принимает, если курсач сделать без лаж, никаких проблем с допуском не будет» (пресловутый курсач при этом оказался втиснут Наполеону подмышку). Коридор закончился, М-281 галдящим стадом вывалилась в холл и поползла дальше.  
Курякин не отвечал. На лекции по маркетинговым исследованиям народ шушукался и подкалывал Ольгу.  
— Все дело в том, что она баба и ляпнула, мол, Угроза — пидор, — предположил Валера из параллельной группы.  
— Говорят, Турилова возвращается на днях, — заговорщическим шепотом поведала Марина, — Курякин менеджеров недолюбливает и надеется сбагрить нас обратно до экзамена.  
На практике по финмату ажиотаж поутих, а потом на лекцию по контролю качества вместо декана Трулша прислали какого-то аспиранта, и у всех появился новый повод для кривотолков.  
С последней пары Наполеон просто сбежал. Перегнал машину ближе ко входу в новый корпус, приготовился ждать. Сидел, проигрывая в голове разговор, накручивал себя, успокаивал воображаемого собеседника. Выверял слово за словом, как будто к самому важному экзамену готовился — а, может, так оно и было. Убеждал Илью раз за разом — страшно сказать — в серьезности своих намерений. Убеждал себя — в оптимистичности прогноза. Косился на часы каждые две минуты, барахтался в изматывающем, вынимающем душу предвкушении, закрыв глаза, считал вдохи и выдохи. А потом проснулся через полчаса после окончания пары на опустевшей парковке. Мимо пробежала парочка безнадежно опаздывающих вечерников, Наполеон прождал еще пятнадцать минут, бессмысленно глядя на аляповатую гирлянду над главным входом, и поехал домой.

Ноутбук радостно запиликал, сигнализируя о входящем звонке по скайпу. Наполеон метнулся к столу, опрокинув табуретку и ошалело уставился на дурацкую аватарку с черными очками — Габи.  
«Ответь, нужно поговорить», — высветилось в окне сообщений. Трезвон прекратился и снова начался. Наполеон внезапно разозлился и ответил.  
Качество связи оставляло желать лучшего, разглядеть лицо через засветку удалось с трудом. Габи поправила наушники с гарнитурой, отчего изображение пошло квадратами, и без предисловий выпалила:  
— Мне нужно знать, пересылал ли ты кому-нибудь те документы.  
Наполеон устало фыркнул, поднял табуретку и уселся перед монитором:  
— Нет, не пересылал.  
«А ведь она могла позвонить по поводу Ильи», — подумалось вдруг. Только не ясно, изменило бы это ситуацию к лучшему или наоборот. Мысли опять свернули не в ту сторону.  
— Это хорошо, — сообщила Габи, без спросу перехватывая управление компьютером. — С ними, как оказалось, есть кое-какие проблемы.  
Папки открывались одна за другой. В центре экрана повисло окошко с бешено мелькающими названиями стираемых файлов. Габи ткнулась в почтовую программу, потом — в историю браузера. Наполеон выудил из кармана телефон и включил режим полета. И отстраненно порадовался, что еще не успел отправить послание Илье через сеть. «Зато файлы перекинуть успел, — всплыло в мозгу. — Скопировал на флэшку». Кому она теперь нужна? Вряд ли Курякин после всего захочет возиться с этим делом.  
Он ведь не дурак. Сложил два и два, припомнил, небось, и ажиотаж на первой паре, и косые взгляды Эдика, и все представление с записью на диктофон. Осознал постфактум…  
— Ты вообще смотрел, что я тебе скачала? — раздраженно фыркнула Габи с экрана. Наполеон автоматически растянул губы в улыбке, гипнотизируя взглядом глазок камеры:  
— Знаешь, мне сейчас немного не до того.  
Пикселизованное пятно в окне скайпа приблизилось, распадаясь на цветные квадраты. Замерло дефектной мозаикой, снова превратилось в лицо.  
— Слушай, Соло. Зря ты это затеял. Если ты действительно влез случайно (в чем я сомневаюсь), значит, тебе крупно не повезло. Если знал, что искал, то поверь мне, этот кусок тебе не по зубам. В любом случае, мой тебе совет: не высовывайся. Ну и извини, что так вышло.  
Звонок прервался.  
— Что ж вы весь день извиняетесь-то? — раздраженно поинтересовался Наполеон у безучастного ноутбука. Включил телефон, проверил историю недоставленных сообщений, на всякий случай отправил еще одно — с тем же результатом.  
Неважно. Нужно дождаться среды и вечерней пары у инженеров. Поговорить нормально, объяснить. Взрослые люди, в конце концов. Гениальная идея перезвонить Габи и узнать домашний адрес Ильи всплыла и стаяла, как снежные торосы на краю парковки. На периферии сознания забрезжила тревога по поводу файлов деканата. Наполеон отмахнулся от нее, выудил из сумки четыре рабочих тетради, разложил перед собой в ряд, собрал в стопку и сунул в тумбочку. Трижды проверил звук на телефоне и статус смс-ок и лег спать.

Под утро приснился злосчастный кабинет АХЧ. Дверь не открывалась, Илья обнимал со спины, тепло дыша в затылок, и нес какую-то чушь про сигнализацию. Кончик носа щекотно ерошил волосы на загривке, пуская мурашки волнами по плечам. Пальцы подрагивали, и никак не удавалось подцепить отмычкой нужный штырек.  
— Из тебя ужасный вор, — ехидно прошептал Илья, горячие губы нашли чувствительное местечко за ухом, напрочь сбивая настрой. В паху потяжелело, Наполеон выгнулся, притираясь спиной вплотную, замок щелкнул, дверь поддалась. Сигнализация взвыла бодрой трелью будильника.  
Наполеон подскочил на кровати, злой и возбужденный, едва не сбил телефон на пол и добрых десять минут спросонья проверял недоставленные сообщения.  
Под окном на парковке по обе стороны от Пежо почетным караулом стояли двое амбалов. Черный внедорожник запирал проезд, рядом с ним примостился красный Порше. Обычно людная с утра стоянка казалась выжидающе пустой. Дождь жадно облизывал крыши брошенных машин, вдоль тротуаров обтекали грязные кучи сугробов.  
Старая толстовка нашлась в глубине шкафа, от пуховика пришлось отстегнуть меховую жилетку и воротник. Наполеон натянул серый трикотажный капюшон до самых бровей и дворами поплелся к метро.

У дверей кафедры М1 собралась приличная толпа. Преподаватель по контролю качества, по совместительству — декан факультета М, пропустивший вчерашнюю лекцию, опаздывал уже на пятнадцать минут. Несколько человек предложили просто уйти, остальные потащились разбираться — из праздного любопытства по большей части. Судя по всему, в деканате назревал крупный скандал — как такое пропустишь?  
Наполеон привалился к стене, настороженно прислушиваясь к болтовне одногруппников. Сердце гулко бухало в висках, бирка новой футболки царапала у основания шеи, мешая сосредоточиться. Почти осязаемое, захлестывающее с головой предчувствие беды свернулось липким комом в районе солнечного сплетения. Наполеону было страшно.  
— Ну что там? — крикнула Маринка, переминавшаяся с ноги на ногу неподалеку. В толкучку у дверей она не лезла, дожидаясь новостей снаружи.  
Димка вывалился из толпы, собственнически притянул ее к себе, рассеянно чмокнул куда-то в шею.  
— Черти-что творится. То ли в деканате компьютер взломали, то ли документы какие-то украли, то ли деньги распилили, а теперь это всплыло. Дядя Руди рвет и мечет, но на пару обещал прийти, — народ у дверей заволновался, растекаясь по коридору. Димка рассеянно хлопнул Маринку по заднице и расплылся в улыбке, поймав взгляд Наполеона: — Что скажешь, ковбой?  
— Прозвище смешное, — буркнул Наполеон, отводя глаза. Неожиданно остро кольнуло завистью — к беззаботным, бесхитростным, шаблонным отношениям этих двоих. К возможности вот так просто выговориться, поделиться опасениями, рассказать о наболевшем, когда это действительно нужно. Забавно, раньше ведь тоже ни с кем не делился и нормально жил, а теперь, подумать только, трагедия… Криминальная драма, черт бы ее побрал.  
Димка заржал, отлепился наконец от своей девушки, ткнул кулаком Наполеона в плечо:  
— Он года три назад завалил собственного дипломника прямо на защите. Переполох был жуткий, инженеры его после этого целый семестр называли не иначе как Доктором Апокалипсисом.  
— Пятым всадником и Мясником, не помню, откуда, — поддержала Маринка, сделала большие глаза, громким шепотом добавила: — У него дела с армянской мафией. Он для них деньги отмывает.  
Димка как-то сразу поскучнел, глянул по сторонам недобро, пробормотал:  
— Эдик просил не трепаться на эту тему, — и потащил Маринку прочь.

На пятого всадника Апокалипсиса Рудольф Александрович не походил совершенно. Низенький, плешивый, с обрюзгшим, одутловатым лицом. Разве что в глазах мелькало что-то этакое — нехорошее. А может, это Маринкина оговорка про мафию сделала свое дело, сложив наконец в единую картину и обнаруженный случайно компромат, и первую реакцию Ильи, и извинения Габи, и дежуривший утром у машины эскорт. И как-то сразу представился вот этот вот плешивенький дядя Руди, подбивающий бухгалтерский баланс и вносящий избыточно любопытного студента в графу непредвиденных расходов.  
Преподавателем Трулш был среднестатистическим. Рассказывал нормально, требования к экзамену озвучивал заблаговременно, и, по опыту прошлых курсов, принимал строго, но без фанатизма и — в рамках авторской методички — исключительно теорию, которую начитывал и на практических занятиях тоже.  
Наполеон забился на дальнюю парту, обложился тетрадями и приготовился внимать. Очень хотелось не потерять лицо. Не подать виду, продержаться хоть эту пару, сохранив иллюзию контроля над ситуацией. Собственная беспомощность убивала. Компромат был, но Габи его предусмотрительно потерла, а он, Наполеон, занятый своими переживаниями, умудрился благополучно этот момент проворонить. Спустил на тормозах, оставшись без всякой страховки. И куда теперь? Трулш вон какой шум поднял, не просто так, наверное. У него есть план, и неясно, что туда входит — обвинить недальновидного американца во взломе сервера? Отчислить? Депортировать? Устранить? Наполеон невесело фыркнул, сидящий рядом Витька вопросительно приподнял брови. Нет уж, с «устранить» — явный перебор выходит. Или нет? Двое качков с парковки тут же обросли в воображении целым арсеналом кастетов, заточек, дубинок и бейсбольных бит и непринужденно расселись на диванчике в общажной комнатушке, приготовившись к физической расправе над ее хозяином. Под грохот танкового боя за стенкой.  
— Хочу предложить вам сегодня практический пример, — прервал параноидальный полет фантазии голос Рудольфа Александровича. — Скажем, вы являетесь руководителем небольшого отдела. И в рамках работы над проектом выясняется, что действия одного из сотрудников противоречат интересам фирмы. Ваша реакция?  
Леса рук предсказуемо не обнаружилось. Наполеон втянул голову в плечи, отчетливо жалея о том, что вообще притащился на пару. С первого ряда подала голос Оленька:  
— Не могли бы вы уточнить условия задачи, Рудольф Александрович?  
Трулш уселся за стол, подпирая подбородок ладонью, расплылся в рассеянной улыбке.  
— Прошу прощения, но в данном случае меня интересует решение в общем виде.  
От наигранной учтивости в голосе передернуло. Глаза у декана были равнодушными и бесцветными, и смотрели они прямо на Наполеона.  
— В общем виде, если сотрудник не справляется, следует его уволить, — неуверенно высказался Эдик.  
Трулш вскинулся, переводя свой змеиный взгляд на него, скептически хмыкнул:  
— Будете вот так без лишних сантиментов разбрасываться ценными кадрами, Сандров?  
— Можно выяснить причину упомянутых вами действий и попытаться найти персональный подход, — предложила Ольга.  
— А если у вас в подчинении сотня исполнителей? И сроки поджимают? Будете возиться с каждым?  
— Поступить в соответствии с уставом фирмы? — подала голос Забанова Ксюша.  
— Но устав составляют в общем виде, чего я сейчас и требую от вас.  
— Обратиться за разъяснениями к руководству?  
— Переложить ответственность? А вы тогда в компании зачем? — в аудитории воцарилась напряженная тишина, Трулш обвел взглядом растерянных студентов и улыбнулся еще шире: — Не хотите ли поделиться своей точкой зрения, мистер Соло?  
Сердце ухнуло и зачастило. Наполеон вздернул подбородок, выдавая самую беспечную из своих усмешек:  
— Стоит, пожалуй, отойти от привычных клише, как вы полагаете? Я мог бы прислать парочку головорезов к подъезду этого гипотетического сотрудника с тем, чтобы его припугнуть.  
По рядам пробежал шепоток, Трулш довольно оскалился, как будто ждал именно этого ответа:  
— Ну, допустим, для столь радикальных мер у вас попросту нет полномочий, но некоторые проступки действительно требуют вмешательства вышестоящего руководства.  
— Проступки, в результате которых может открыться факт моего должностного преступления?  
— Проступки, которые сами по себе являются должностным преступлением и которые усугубляются наличием аналогичных инцидентов в прошлом.  
— Я думал, мы рассматриваем задачу в общем виде, и прошлое сотрудника остается за кадром.  
— Я думаю, прошлое сотрудника всегда будет в кадре, тем более, если оно позволяет расставить акценты в ситуации удобным для нас образом, — Трулш угрожающе прищурился, подаваясь вперед, и почти прошипел, обрывая дискуссию: — Я рад, что мы понимаем друг друга, мистер Соло.  
Наполеон обессиленно откинулся на спинку стула. В воцарившейся тишине скрип парты ударил по нервам не хуже пожарной сирены. В кармане завибрировал телефон. Переписка с Ильей пополнилась извещением об ошибке. «Сообщение не доставлено», — зависло перед глазами, как будто отпечатавшись на изнанке век. Наполеон зажмурился, пережидая припозднившийся приступ паники. Витька чувствительно пихнул под локоть, возвращая к реальности. Трулш бубнил у доски что-то о разрешении конфликтных ситуаций и работе в коллективе. Пальцы сами отстучали: «Я влип, Илья. Что мне делать?» Смс-ка безропотно ушла на хранение в свой мобильный лимб.

Погода была под стать настроению. Туман висел липкой, удушливой дымкой. Фонари на набережной плыли сквозь него мутными желтыми шарами, покачивались в обступающем со всех сторон облаке. Мир заканчивался в сотне метров от гранитных парапетов, обрывался, стекая в рыжевато-серое клубящееся ничто.  
В продуваемых насквозь дворах и на проспектах воздух казался почти прозрачным. Колючая водяная взвесь сыпалась на голову подобием дождя, смешивалась с грязью из-под колес проезжающих машин, скрипела на зубах землистым привкусом капели.  
Спускаться в метро не хотелось. Мысль о неряшливой, разопревшей в тепле подземки толпе вызывала тошноту. Наполеон перекинул сумку наискосок через плечо, спрятал влажно кудрявящуюся челку под капюшон, засунул руки в карманы и пошел пешком.  
На парковке было тихо. Утренняя делегация сгинула, оставив после себя недвусмысленный привет: у Пежо были разбиты все стекла. Наполеон осторожно обошел машину, на автопилоте отмечая вмятины на крыше и бампере, спущенные колеса и приличных размеров булыжник, торчащий на месте спидометра. Заглянул в выпотрошенное, размокшее нутро, осторожно, стараясь не пораниться, вытащил из бардачка страховой полис. Страшно не было, обидно — тоже. Было никак. Словно полтора часа ходьбы вытрясли наконец из головы все мысли, отключив и тревогу, и тоску, и инстинкт самосохранения заодно. Как будто все эмоции выветрились, растворились в тумане, потерялись в лабиринте болотных блуждающих огней.  
Темно-серый Сандеро стоял во дворе, практически упираясь носом в дверь подъезда. Наполеон замер на границе отбрасываемой аркой тени, замешкался, пытаясь запихать бесполезное уже ОСАГО в сумку. Пальцы не слушались. Илья вылез, не глядя, привалился спиной к машине. Вздрогнул, отскочил, пытаясь отряхнуть промокшие вмиг брюки, поднял наконец глаза, скривился:  
— Те документы, с университетского сервера, тащила Габи по твоей наводке, — помолчал, спросил с неожиданной настойчивостью: — так?  
— Так, — кивнул Наполеон. Приблизился, обмирая на каждом шаге от грызущего изнутри предчувствия: не получится. Сейчас станет только хуже, даже если кажется, что хуже уже некуда.  
— Она племянница Трулша, — выплюнул Илья. — И она трахается с мужем той стервы, которой ушли все деньги.  
Бранное слово повисло в воздухе, Илья досадливо поморщился, мазнул рукой по волосам, отвел взгляд в сторону.  
— Я не знал, — выдавил из себя Наполеон, просто чтобы прервать паузу. До одури хотелось прикоснуться, перечеркнуть разделяющее расстояние, смахнуть золотящиеся на ресницах капли, разгладить напряженную складку между бровей. Илья не двигался с места, стоял по стойке смирно, взведенный до предела, до звона перетянутой, готовой лопнуть струны.  
— Я подумал, Трулш этого так не оставит. Габи спохватится, разберется, что украла, придет к нему с повинной, а он спустит всех собак на тебя. Я подумал, это неправильно, — голос звучал тихо, надтреснуто, Наполеон невольно шагнул ближе, стараясь не упустить ни слова. — У нас проректор — бывший майор ФСБ. Про него разное говорят, но мужик он хороший. Я пошел к нему. Он спросил, кто добыл документы, и я сказал, что я. Потому что в противном случае под раздачу попали бы либо ты, либо Габи.  
Недосказанный вывод о том, кто оказался крайним теперь, висел в воздухе, читался в сжатых губах, в напряженном прищуре глаз.  
— И что дальше?  
Илья вскинулся, как будто просыпаясь, насмешливо приподнял брови, скривил рот в невеселой ухмылке.  
— А дальше ты сидишь на жопе ровно, не высовываешься, не робингудствуешь и не лезешь никуда, кроме собственной зачетной недели. Веверлин разберется и с Трулшем, и с его подельниками, и с подручными подельников, которые могут захотеть отмщения, — и замолчал снова.  
Мысли заметались, упрямо избегая главную проблему. Илья сверлил взглядом, в котором теперь читалась уже и обида, и разочарование, и дикая какая-то, нечеловеческая усталость.  
— Мне жаль, что все так получилось, — слова были не те, Илья застыл изваянием, на скулах заходили желваки, усталость в глубине зрачков выкипала, переплавляясь в бешенство. — Я не знаю, что сказать, — попытался Наполеон снова, и снова ошибся, почувствовал на уровне инстинктов: нужно отступить сейчас, переждать — и сам до дрожи в коленках испугался необходимой отсрочки. — Прости, я не думал, что все так повернется. Я не хотел, не предполагал. Ты пойми, все началось с шутки…  
— Ах с шутки? Вам смешно? — выпалил Илья ошарашенно и вдруг захохотал. Натужно, ломано, потешаясь не то над собой, не то над какой-то своей неочевидной ассоциацией. Наполеон переступил с ноги на ногу, не решаясь сократить расстояние, упираясь как в стену в волну исходящей от него ярости, пробормотал еле слышно:  
— Я про пари объясню, ты только послушай…  
Голова буквально взорвалась болью, удар был молниеносным и точным. Правая скула как будто онемела. Наполеон отшатнулся, запоздало закрываясь и пытаясь проморгаться, глотнул воздуха, оцепенел, учуяв металлический привкус крови на языке. Илья буркнул невпопад что-то про ложки, хлопнул дверцей и стартовал. Машина лихо с разворотом отпрыгнула от подъезда, угрожающе клацнув шипами по мокрому асфальту и едва не пихнув застывшего истуканом Наполеона бампером под колени.  
В ушах звенело, перед глазами танцевало и клубилось серое марево. «Он же как пьяный, — спохватился Наполеон, — доедет сейчас до первого столба». Полез за телефоном, непослушными пальцами набирая номер. Приятный женский голос оповестил о том, что абонент недоступен. Наполеон нажал отбой и только тогда осознал, что это конец.

— Ну и рожа у тебя, Шарапов, — осклабился Эдик, похлопал по плечу, покровительственно поцокал языком. — Дядю Руди выперли, ты в курсе? Может, оно и к лучшему, вместо него экзамен принимать будет тот аспирантик, помнишь?  
— Угу, — пробурчал под нос Наполеон, опуская голову еще ниже. Пусть уж лучше со стороны кажется, что он заснул, может, хоть лезть перестанут.  
— А дипломникам сейчас, небось, весело, Трулш пару человек вел еще с осени, я слышал, — не унимался Сандров. — И, кстати, на его место Назарову, вроде, назначат, и тогда управление персоналом в следующем семестре, небось, отдадут Бакушиной.  
— Главное, чтобы не этому чудику, — вклинился Мишка, махнув рукой в сторону распинающегося у доски Глазунова. Извернулся угрем, заглядывая в лицо, расплылся в радушной улыбке: — Ну и рожа у тебя, Шарапов!  
— Достали, — рыкнул Наполеон, упираясь лбом в предплечья, замер, пережидая очередную порцию смешков.  
— А про Курякина слышали? — влезла Маринка.  
Эдик сердито цыкнул.  
— Что слышали? — вскинулся Наполеон.  
— Трулша он сдал. Взломал что-то, вроде. И Веверлин выпер его за компанию, — заговорщическим шепотом поведала Маринка. — Так что наша Угроза пишет сейчас заявление и сваливает, после сессии.  
— Я же просил не трепаться об этом! — зашипел Эдик. — Мне сестра по секрету сказала!  
Маринка изобразила смущенную улыбку, Мишка полез докладывать первым рядам.  
— Это фигово, кстати, — обернулся Димка. — Если вдуматься, он-то все правильно сделал, а ему вместо благодарности — пинок под зад. Я бы на его месте озверел и выставил бы тройбаны всему потоку без разбору. И фиг знает, как с этим разбираться.  
Под пальцами хрустнуло, Наполеон вздрогнул, переводя взгляд на треснувшую ручку. Из-под колпачка выползла и шмякнулась на тетрадь уродливая, черная капля.  
— Эй, Ковбой, не спи! У тебя чернила потекли! Сейчас все здесь зальешь! — встрепенулся Эдик.  
Вокруг засуетились, Наполеон пронаблюдал, как на заботливо подсунутой салфетке расплывается вторая клякса, фыркнул неуверенно и, кажется, впервые за прошедшие три дня улыбнулся по-настоящему:  
— Ничего. С этим я как-нибудь разберусь.


	8. Chapter 8

За городом туман воспринимается по-особенному. Обволакивающая молочная пелена стелется над полями, скрадывая неприглядную изнанку реальности, стыдливо укутывает сбросившие листву деревья, оттесняет прочь от шоссе навязчивые свидетельства человеческого присутствия. Автомобили несутся сквозь вальяжно колышущееся море сгущенки, неясные тени мелькают по краям дороги, и кажется, стоит отвлечься на секунду — проморгаешь мерно проплывающих в непроглядной сизой мгле над головой слонов на длинных ногах, с безумного шедевра Дали.  
В городе все было иначе. Машины ползли нестройной вереницей, замызганные, засаленные, безликие, одинаково серые, покрытые жирной коркой глинистой коросты. Перед мостом три ряда вдруг превращались в четыре с половиной, разметка терялась в чавкающей под колесами скользкой каше, и суетливый, спрессованный до предела поток нерешительно колебался, пытаясь выбрать между «движение затруднено» и «пробка».  
Из динамиков лилась песня, тягучая и муторная. Липла, застревала, клеилась к языку назойливым риторическим вопросом. Дробилась, множилась, повторялась сотней голосов на разные лады. «Чего ты ждешь?» — ныло задушено слева под ребрами. «Чего ты ждешь?» — вторил рассержено визгливый клаксон виляющей из ряда в ряд Ауди. «Чего ты ждешь?» — ударило гулко с порывом ветра о борт машины, покачнуло высокий, похожий на коробку корпус, разметало вмиг клочья тумана, швырнув в лицо безрадостную картинку замаранной, неопрятной, издохшей в канун Нового года зимы.  
Сзади из вливающейся со стороны набережной колонны встроился Ниссан Жук, слепя в боковые зеркала высоко посаженными фарами. «Чего ты ждешь?» — повторил проигрыватель. Стоило бы переключить, пожалуй, вот только казалось, что заданный многократно вопрос не может оставаться без отклика. Что где-то там, на спуске с моста, за монохромной чередой однотипных куплетов, будет разъезд и кода. Будет универсальный рецепт и универсальный ответ, опиум для никого, панацея и философский камень.  
В правом ряду открылась брешь. Чертов Жук притерся вплотную, мигая на кочках азбукой Морзе. Илья дернул поворотник, выкручивая руль вправо. Истошно завопил клаксон, шипы проскрежетали по мокрому асфальту, машина скакнула вперед, игнорируя запоздало вжатую в пол педаль тормоза, содрогнулась от удара, протащила раненный корпус по инерции еще с полметра и замерла, прижавшись покореженным боком к бежевому паркетнику.  
За спиной снова просигналили, не то злорадно, не то сочувственно. Жук шарахнулся в сторону, объезжая ДТП, за ним нестройным караваном потянулись два запертых ряда. Толкотня на съезде с моста стремительно перерастала в пробку, песня перевалила через кульминацию и ухнула в инструментальный проигрыш. Из бежевого Вольво выбрался водитель. Деловито осмотрелся, залез в багажник, выставил знак аварийной остановки. Вернулся, оценил свою фару, вмятую в правый бок Сандэро. Обошел машины, бодро постучал костяшками пальцев в стекло, нагнулся, встревоженно заглядывая в салон. Спросил осторожно:  
— С тобой все в порядке, парень? Ты цел или, может, скорую?  
— Все нормально, — отчеканил Илья, рассеянно наблюдая за мазнувшими по лобовому стелу в такт музыке дворниками.  
— Прекрасно, — хмыкнули в ответ. — Ну, и чего ты ждешь? Гаишников вызывать надо, не то мы тут полночи простоим. У тебя ерунда, царапина, у меня тоже ничего фатального, но у меня КАСКО, мне справка нужна в любом случае…

Вопреки расхожему мнению, карьера преподавателя заканчивается не заявлением об уходе, не каким-то торжественным ритуалом выхода на пенсию, не последней лекцией и не последней по-прежнему нелепой зарплатой. Все заканчивается в тот момент, когда ты заходишь в аудиторию, а в голове кроме «здравствуйте» нет ничего. Болтается набившее оскомину «меня зовут…», вспоминается не к месту та, самая первая пара, и думается о чем угодно, кроме занятия.  
Менеджеры сидели на лекции притихшие и ехидно-задумчивые. Шептались во время перерыва, сбившись в кучу в коридоре, сдавали курсовые — весь поток разом, улыбались опасливо и с завидной синхронностью. То ли понедельничная группа растрепала всему универу про пари, то ли вести об увольнении просочились в массы. А, может, и то, и другое разом.  
Наполеон не пришел. Вот так просто взял и не явился на пару. В груди кольнуло не то обидой, не то облегчением. Как у него теперь экзамен-то принимать? И не сбагришь никому — причин нет, и тройку поставить нельзя — Веверлин живьем закопает: пройдоха Трулш умудрился спереть деньги заокеанских партнеров. Американские студенты еще не знают, но они все закончат ВУЗ с красными дипломами, такая вот директива начальства. Жест доброй воли и своеобразная попытка как-то загладить вину за чехарду с финансированием. Чем-то проректору важен именно этот контракт. Хотя какое теперь Илье до этого дело?..

В дверях кабинета завкафедрой обнаружилась спина рассыпающегося в благодарностях Соло.  
— Да, Владислав Евгеньевич, конечно, Владислав Евгеньевич, я еще зайду…  
Илья вопросительно кивнул аспирантке Инне, пьющей чай за своим столом в общей комнате. Та скривила губы и пожала плечами. «Пришел требовать себе нового преподавателя, — перевел для себя Илья. — Волшебно».  
Наполеон обернулся, замечая наконец присутствие посторонних. В мозгу машинально зафиксировался новый костюм с иголочки, зализанные волосы и едва различимое пятно тональника на левой скуле. Наполеон осторожно прикрыл дверь к заведующему и замер. С досадой глянул в сторону Инны. Набрал в легкие воздуха, пробормотал неразборчиво на выдохе:  
— Добрый день, Илья Андреевич, очень рад вас видеть, жаль, что пришлось сегодня пропустить пару, — подошел ближе, всматриваясь в глаза. Не дождался реакции, продолжил тихо, на грани слышимости: — Я понимаю, что очень виноват. И что словами тут ничего не исправишь. Но я могу действительно исправить, и я это сделаю.  
Инна отвлеклась от чая, воззрилась, даже не пытаясь скрыть интерес. Илья поджал губы. Наполеон потоптался на месте, так и не дождавшись ответа, и пошел прочь. Оглянулся на выходе в коридор, ошпарив нечитаемым совершенно взглядом. В груди опять заныло и заворочалось тоскливое раздражение.  
Владислав Евгеньевич сидел, обложившись какими-то бумагами. Со стола почти до пола свисала ветхая схема электропроводки на листе формата А1. Илья осторожно выудил краешек из-под груды папок, сложил раритет по пласточкам, аккуратно пристроил сверху. Владислав Евгеньевич глянул исподлобья с подозрением, буркнул:  
— Чего тебе? — сунул многострадальный чертеж в ящик стола.  
Илья замешкался, выуживая из сумки заявление об уходе. Старик ведь не знает ни про какие приказы начальства, сейчас рассердится, конечно: он всеми силами старается собирать тут у себя молодое поколение. Решит еще, чего доброго, что дело в окладе, что очередной коллега сбежал на более перспективную должность…  
— А, это? — вопреки опасениям оживился завкафедрой, выдернул лист из рук Ильи, мазнул по нему взглядом, отложил все в тот же ящик, к архивам. — Я слышал уже про Трулша и всю эту заваруху. Не кипишуй, Курякин, не пори горячку. Может, все еще образуется, — пригладил ладонью обрамляющий лысину седой пух и хитро прищурился, становясь вдруг как две капли воды похожим на американского прохвоста.  
Илья помялся у стола, дважды переспросил что-то бесполезное, попытался намеками напомнить о визите Соло, чувствуя себя при этом откровенно глупо, подобрал с пола еще пару потрепанных схем и ушел, так и не добившись определенности.

Подъезд преобразился к празднику. Илья завис на лестничной клетке, разглядывая усыпанный серебристым дождиком фикус и обмотанную мишурой консервную банку с окурками. Да еще узкое выходящее во двор окошко расцвело ворохом ярких ажурных снежинок. Вспомнилось, как в детстве мама вырезала такие же из дешевых журналов со знаменитостями.  
Квартира встретила нерадостным выжидающим молчанием. Илья выгрузил разъезжающуюся стопку рабочих тетрадей, включил ноутбук и ушел на кухню. Присел на стул, водрузил локти на стол перед собой, уронил на руки голову. Какая разница, в конце концов. Никто не видит. Завершение какой бы то ни было карьеры начинается в тот момент, когда выпестованная с годами, выстраданная, отлаженная до последних нюансов внутренняя дисциплина разбивается об ощущение тотального одиночества. Когда стройная, бесперебойная система строго выверенных «необходимо», «нужно», «можно» и «нельзя» дает осечку, столкнувшись с «хочется» и «не зависит от меня».  
Под окном грохнула петарда, за ней еще одна. Над крышей ближайшей пятиэтажки взвились три красные ракеты. Илья встрепенулся, потряс головой, прогоняя вязкую, муторную дремоту, и побрел проверять курсовые.  
Три тетради лежали в ряд: Сандров, Комаров, Никулина. Имена выведены на обложках одинаковым округлым почерком. Едва заметный наклон влево, полупечатное начертание. И — на случай, если замордовавшийся препод пропустит эту мелочь — третье задание выполнено зеленым цветом поверх четвертого. Руки зачесались проверить историю переписки с карты памяти телефона, Илья одернул себя. Закопался в ополовиненную уже кучу непроверенных работ, обнаружил четвертую: Колесников. Нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить лицо. Вскочил, едва не опрокинув крутящийся стул, обошел его, согнулся над столом, опираясь на мягкую кожаную спинку. Что ты хотел этим сказать, Наполеон? К чему этот фарс? «Он поспорил на курсовую», — зазвенело в ушах обиженным дискантом Итуниной. Поспорил. На курсовую. Илья фыркнул, взлохматил волосы на затылке, потом пригладил их, прикрыл глаза. Проще не стало, радостней — тоже, но от сердца отлегло. Как будто кто-то снял сдавливающий грудную клетку обруч, и дышать стало свободнее. А может, в этом и была цель…  
К полуночи в голову пришла дурная идея украсить квартиру к Новому году: повесить завалявшиеся на антресоли фонарики, нарезать снежинок на окна. В четырехцветной гирлянде светились только красные лампочки. Пришлось достать из кладовки коробку с запасными и методом научного тыка выискивать дефектные узлы на остальных проводах. Час спустя под перемигивание желтых, зеленых и синих огоньков Илья сидел на полу в центре комнаты в окружении миниатюрных побитых плафончиков и, вооружившись ножницами, медитировал на наполеоновские зеленые чернила. Извиниться решил, значит. Прекрасный способ. Считай, извинения приняты.

Сандров отвечал бойко и нагло. Наговорил какой-то лишней чепухи, конечно, но по основным вопросам ни с методичкой, ни с расклеенной теперь по окнам курсовой не разошелся. Комаров выглядел на его фоне бледно, хоть и выпендривался как мог. А вот Никулина застопорилась на первом же вопросе, завозилась на стуле, старательно сверкая из-под парты коленками, похлопала ресницами и, так и не добившись желаемого результата, сдулась.  
— Так-так, — оскалился Илья.  
Аудитория была заполнена едва ли на половину, до экзаменов оставалась ровно неделя, ни о каких занятиях речи уже не шло, все носились с кафедры на кафедру, спешно проставляя допуски и зачеты.  
— Илья Андреевич, — пропела перепуганная девушка, картинно распахнув глаза. Нелепо прижала к груди ладони, не то хватаясь за сердце, не то имитируя заламывание рук, да так и замолкла с открытым ртом.  
— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — подбодрил Илья.  
— Вы знаете, я на праздники уезжаю в Мурманск, к родителям, мне позарез нужно успеть сдать экзамен в срок.  
— Понимаю, — сочувственно покивал Илья, — вот вернетесь — и расскажете об этом тому, кто будет принимать пересдачи.  
В карих глазах отчетливо забрезжила идея, Илья внутренне напрягся.  
— А знаете, — голос опустился едва ли не до шепота, белокурая головка доверчиво склонилась ближе, — мы с Соло…  
— Знаю, знаю, — отодвигаясь в сторону, прервал Илья. — Вы с Соло делали вашу курсовую работу вместе. Не понимаю только, почему же он не пришел получать за вас допуск.  
Напомаженный ротик растерянно округлился, Илья уставился в журнал, жалея, что уже отпустил двоих предыдущих.  
— Да нет же, — пролепетала девушка, — мы с Соло ходили к заведующему кафедрой…  
Очень хотелось сказать «Цыц», этак значимо и весомо. Садануть ладонью по столу, прогнать всех к чертовой матери, прийти к Владиславу Евгеньевичу, забрать трудовую и сбежать подальше, пропуская все эти унизительные ритуальные танцы на прощание.  
— Кто еще готов побеседовать со мной сегодня? — пробормотал Илья, прочистил горло, повторил вопрос громче. Никулина фыркнула, глянула странно — с какой-то типично женской смесью досады и жалости — и поплелась на свое место.  
Внезапно накатила обида. На дуреху эту, за то, что опять разбередила едва затянувшееся; на Соло, за идиотский способ извинится, за так и не случившееся «поговорить по душам», за то, что плетет там опять свои какие-то интриги. На себя — за неспособность выкинуть американца из головы, за эту почти ревность и за навязчивое ребяческое желание переложить вину за увольнение на кого бы то ни было.  
Уходить из университета не хотелось. Привязался, приноровился, прикипел. Привык видеть себя где-то в далеком будущем на месте Владислава Евгеньевича, старым и облысевшим, преисполненным собственной значимости и великодушно выписывающим новогодние премии зеленому молодняку. Сроднился с затишьями семестров и нервотрепкой сессий. Зацепился за горстку перспективных инженеров, за весенние межвузовские олимпиады и первые победы «своих» детей, пришедшие на смену поражениям. Смирился со странностями программы и с отчаянно решительными заигрываниями девчонок-гуманитариев. Освоил ведение отчетности под сонное бормотание старушки Туриловой. Сросся с ответственностью, с нужностью и важностью работы. Разучился отделять себя от этой нужности. А потом в кабинете у проректора струсил: отмахнулся от всего разом, пожал плечами в ответ на равнодушное «Вы же понимаете, Курякин, что взлом сервера — подсудное дело, и что доморощенные хакеры в штате мне не нужны», не ухватился за полувопросительную интонацию, не поборолся, даже не попробовал отвоевать место.  
От этого было тошно: от тогдашней слабости, от невозможности теперь что-то изменить, от неказистой и затравленной надежды на чудо. От внезапно прорезавшейся веры в пресловутый «второй шанс».  
Инна демонстрировала зевающему научруку безразмерную цветастую шаль. На появление Ильи отреагировала смущенным хихиканьем, завернулась в свой аляповатый ажур, провозгласила на всю кафедру:  
— Илья Андреевич, тут, пока вас не было, этот ваш американец снова приходил...  
Илья поперхнулся, закашлялся, рыкнул:  
— Он не мой, он, небось, поспорил опять с кем-нибудь, — и вылетел прочь, едва не сбив с ног кого-то из коллег.  
Остаток дня проторчал в старом корпусе, выставляя зачеты ребятам с энергомаша.

В последнюю субботу учебного года на досрочную сдачу экзамена Наполеон ожидаемо не явился. Илья тянул до последнего с началом экзекуции, рассадил по разным колонкам — как в школе — тех, кто решился сдавать, и тех, кто еще страдал с допуском. Казалось неправильным, неестественным начинать свою последнюю сессию вот так, не дождавшись. Время шло, студенты волновались, староста, в белой псевдоофициальной блузке, расстегнутой чуть ли не до пупа, пересчитав собравшихся по головам, осторожно сообщила:  
— Мне кажется, все, кто планировал прийти, уже на месте, — и пришлось приступить.  
В дверь постучали, когда поток студентов практически иссяк. За окном завывал ветер, напоминая об обещанном синоптиками похолодании, сквозняком тянуло по ногам. Шея затекла. От бессчетных повторов, осточертевших уже препирательств и нытья ломило виски.  
— Илья Андреевич, — осторожно позвала топтавшаяся на пороге Инна, — вы не могли бы отвлечься?  
Илья глянул на часы, потом на Инну — просительно, уточнил:  
— Это надолго?  
Девушка бросила выразительный взгляд на парочку неудачников, заснувших на последней парте в ожидании своей очереди, понимающе хмыкнула, кивнула со значением:  
— Думаю, лучше вам тут закругляться. Проректор просил вас заглянуть к нему, — подошла к столу, нагнулась, прошептала на ухо: — У вас телефон не отвечает, Александр Игоревич ругался очень. Сказал, это срочно.  
— У меня телефона нет, — в тон ей ответил Илья. — Я буду через пять минут.

Веверлин щеголял полосатым костюмом-тройкой, с иголочки. Даже интересно вдруг стало, кого он тут у себя в кабинете принимает помимо преподавателей, что считает необходимым шить одежду на заказ. Илья замер перед массивным дубовым столом, глядя сверху вниз. Александр Игоревич поднял глаза и растянул губы в вежливой, нарочито радушной улыбке. Присесть не предложил: видимо, был в бешенстве.  
— Ну-с, Курякин, а вы двое прекрасно сработались!  
По спине пробежал холодок. Илья поджал губы и промолчал.  
— Вы и этот ваш американец! — пояснил Веверлин.  
Илья прикусил щеку изнутри, пытаясь сдержать смешок — реакция отчетливо напоминала истерику Конюховой Иры, не получившей допуск сегодня, кажется, в четвертый раз.  
— Он ломает, вы — прикрываете, а теперь, получается, мистер Соло прибегает выгораживать вас, бьет себя пяткой в грудь, требует справедливости, предъявляет ультиматумы, в итоге мы все оказываемся в патовой ситуации.  
— Я не понимаю, о чем речь, — признался Илья. В районе солнечного сплетения маленьким щекотным вихрем закручивалось недоверчивое предвкушение.  
Веверлин поднялся из кресла, замер, опираясь рукой на стол и внимательно вглядываясь в лицо собеседнику.  
— Трулш связал меня по рукам и ногам. Если в Майами станет известно о его махинациях, программу нашей магистратуры с двойными дипломами закроют в два счета. А теперь представьте, какие разбирательства начнутся, если одного из американских студентов отчислить и депортировать с обвинениями о взломе университетского сервера.  
— Погодите, — вклинился Илья, — он был готов на отчисление?  
Улыбка Веверлина буквально сочилась ядом.  
— Он был готов строчить ходатайства, собирать со всего универа подписи под одами вашему, Курякин, преподавательскому гению, писать в приемную президента и — в перспективе — рассказывать всем и каждому о грязных делишках Трулша. Для человека, не первый год имеющего дело со студентами, вы не слишком сообразительны. Это называется шантаж, и не важно, на что был готов Соло. Важно — на что готов я, чтобы избежать огласки своих финансовых трудностей.  
Илья фыркнул, во взгляде проректора мелькнула неуверенность. Напряжение последних дней рвалось наружу, и пришлось ущипнуть себя за бедро, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.  
— Простите, Александр Игоревич, — выдавил он наконец. — Ну, и на что же вы готовы?

Паркет в этой части здания не скрипел вовсе. Илья остановился, неверяще оглянулся еще раз на дверь приемной ректората, переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь уловить привычный звук, подпрыгнул для чистоты эксперимента. Гулкий удар разнесся дробным грохотом лавины по пустым коридорам. Слева бесшумно отворилась дверь секретариата, пропуская наружу внушительного вида мадам с очками в роговой оправе. Илья вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и торопливо зашагал прочь. За поворотом волшебный паркет сменился привычным потертым линолеумом. Многозначный немецкий «durcheinander» принимал небывалый размах.  
Наполеон обнаружился на парковке: стоял, привалившись к поцарапанному боку Сандэро, и безмятежно разглядывал мигающую подсветку над входом в корпус. В подчеркнуто расслабленной позе явственно читалось напряжение. Вспомнилось первое неслучайное столкновение тут, подумалось, что парень, должно быть, опять продрог до костей на ветру. Синие глаза смотрели настороженно и выжидающе, уголок рта приподнялся в намеке на нерешительную ухмылку. Не озвученный вопрос висел в воздухе. Илья замялся, не зная, что сказать, и стоит ли говорить что-то. Неожиданно накатило сентиментальное «я соскучился», стало смешно, и неловко, и, пожалуй, хорошо.  
— Твоя машина не пережила столкновения с армянской мафией, и тебя нужно подбросить до общаги?  
Наполеон хмыкнул с явным облегчением, улыбнулся уже по-настоящему. В глубине зрачков теплым, ласковым отблеском промелькнула мягкая насмешка.  
— Нет, мою комнату затопили соседи, и на общежитие упал метеорит. И я надеялся, ты пустишь меня переночевать к себе.  
На языке вертелось: «Ты уверен? Это надолго? И что потом?» Илья выудил ключи из кармана, ткнул, не глядя, кнопку на брелоке. Машина весело мигнула фарами, Наполеон дернул на себя дверь и буквально запрыгнул внутрь. «Замерз все-таки, — подумал Илья, садясь со своей стороны. — Надо в горячий душ и под одеяло, греться». Осознал, представил, недоверчиво поджал губы, выруливая с парковки, поймал краем глаза понимающую ухмылку, симметрично ухмыльнулся в ответ, возвращаясь мыслями к торгам у проректора:  
— Веверлин надеялся, я смогу тебя урезонить, а потом уйду.  
— А ты?  
— А я хочу остаться.  
— Это хорошо.  
Ветер швырнул в стекло горсть снежной крупы, по пешеходному переходу, зябко кутаясь в безразмерный шарф и не глядя по сторонам, пробежала в сторону метро аспирантка Инна, из колонок запели про метель. Наполеон растекся по креслу, наконец расслабляясь. Илья выкрутил обогрев на максимум, начиная внеочередную персональную оттепель.


	9. Chapter 9

Лифт скрипнул, трогаясь с места, притормозил рывком где-то на половине пути, но дотянул. В очередной раз подумалось, что допотопный механизм давно ждет своей очереди на замену и что застрять вечером субботы в между этажами было бы очень… симптоматично, пожалуй. Мозг завис в какой-то переходной фазе и упорно цеплялся за всякую ерунду, отказываясь выстраивать более сложные логические цепочки. Наполеон шагнул на лестничную клетку и замер, пропуская Илью вперед.  
С квартирой, судя по всему, что-то произошло: приехал гигантский утрамбовщик, и она съежилась. Бетонный каркас здания выдержал, потолок не обвалился, но внутреннее пространство несчастной однушки определенно ужалось до размеров собачьей конуры, в которой любая вещь норовила прыгнуть под ноги или врезаться в локоть. Не то чтобы их было много — вещей, — но каждая из них внезапно оказалась не на своем месте.  
Наполеон повесил пальто, прошел в комнату, пристроил пиджак на спинку стула, рассеянно огляделся и вдруг смутился: сунул руки в карманы, глаза опустил в пол, дернул уголком рта в намеке на нервную ухмылку. И как-то моментально вписался в привычную обстановку, влился, стал уместным, раздвинул неуклонно сжимающиеся стены. Илья фыркнул и пошел на кухню ставить чайник.  
— Кофе только растворимый, — предупредил.  
Наполеон встал в дверном проеме, привалившись к косяку, кивнул, потом пожал плечами, улыбнулся:  
— Давай тогда чай лучше. — Замялся, позвал полувопросительно: — Илья? — И как будто осваиваясь, пробуя на вкус, повторил уже уверенней: — Илья.  
Стало жарко, волной накатило возбуждение — не физическое еще, а эмоциональное, когда раз — и уже на взводе, адреналин зашкаливает, и кровь звенит в ушах, подгоняя: “Быстрей”. Когда внезапно и без перехода наваливается что-то глобальное и смыслообразующее, за жалкие тридцать секунд переживаются оптом кризис ориентации, профессиональной самоидентификации, среднего возраста и жанра, и сознание скачет дальше галопом, не то убегая, не то предвкушая что-то.  
Рука дрогнула, пара сморщенных листочков скользнула мимо заварочного чайника. Вода закипала, по уровню громкости имитируя взлетающий самолет. В голове с отчетливым щелчком вдруг сложилась концепция второго шанса: “Ты получил свой, сохранил за собой место, теперь дай возможность все исправить ему”. Или не исправлять — с этим он, надо сказать, и без тебя на “ура” справился, — а начать заново.  
За спиной досадливо хмыкнули.   
— Я так и не объяснил, — протянул Наполеон, как будто отвечая на невысказанную мысль, — про пари и все это.  
Илья резко обернулся и завис. Без привычной брони жизнерадостного самодовольства Наполеон смотрелся странно: уязвимее и младше, наверное. Удушливое, нереализованное напряжение заполняло кухню до краев. Еще одна капля — и лопнет, взорвется, перехлестнет какой-то не исследованный еще барьер, переупрямит хрупкое поверхностное натяжение. А потом электрический чайник выключился с оглушительным хлопком. Наполеон едва заметно дернулся и шумно выдохнул. Илья как будто на автопилоте залил кипятком заварку и закрыл крышку. И только тогда почувствовал: драматичность момента ушла.  
— Ты собрался рассказывать, как злые одногруппники втравили тебя в мерзкую авантюру, а потом шантажом заставляли выполнять условия навязанной сделки? — иронично поинтересовался он.  
Брови Наполеона дрогнули, губы сжались в карикатурно скорбную линию, а в глазах наконец мелькнул привычный азарт.  
— Нет, что ты… Просто хотел прояснить, что, если бы я мог вернуться назад, то за исключением диктофонной записи, которую я все равно удалил, и армянской мафии, я бы повторил все от и до.  
— Хочешь сказать, что в любом случае планировал ходить за мной хвостом и выклянчивать подсказки к курсовой по смс?  
Наполеон презрительно фыркнул, отлепился от дверного косяка, в два шага пересекая крохотную кухню, и обнял. Притянул к себе за бедра, прижался вплотную, с нажимом водя ладонями по пояснице, пробормотал, щекотно ткнувшись носом куда-то в ухо:  
— Далась всем эта курсовая.  
Илья обнял в ответ, замер, как будто со стороны увидев собственную улыбку — глупую и счастливую. Огладил плечи, лопатки, остановился. Сообщил невпопад:  
— У меня есть, кстати, нечего.  
Наполеон отстранился, всматриваясь в глаза, ухмыльнулся, проговорил с неожиданной серьезностью:  
— Можно заказать что-нибудь. Потом.  
И поцеловал, ненавязчиво вытягивая водолазку из-под ремня брюк.

Две недели назад, в процессе глобальной переоценки ценностей, были в голове разные мысли и опасения — предсказуемое с учетом ситуации “он же парень”. Опыт в постели — имеется, механика происходящего ясна, но вдруг не получится? Не пойдет? Не понравится в итоге? Потому что — стоит, пожалуй, быть с собой честным в таких вопросах — опыт мог бы быть побольше, да и от какой-то выдающейся техники Габи вряд ли надумала бы сбегать в эту свою армянскую шведскую семью. Две недели назад думалось что-то такое, зудело, отравляя всплески влюбленной эйфории, всплывало то и дело скабрезными шутками из американских “взрослых” комедий. И сейчас вдруг вспомнилось, мелькнуло на периферии сознания и пропало.  
Свет из прихожей падал на паркет белым прямоугольником, задевая самый край кровати. В высеребренном пятне оказалось колено, потом — раскрытая ладонь. Илья отвлекся, включая тусклый ночник. Наполеон потянул за собой, опрокидывая навзничь. Перевернулся на бок, упираясь лбом в лоб, обжог шальным, расфокусированным взглядом, выдохнул в губы, прикусил нижнюю, зализал, придвинулся, не оставляя между телами ни миллиметра, провел рукой по бедру вверх, по спине, спустился ниже, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Нетерпеливый, неуступчивый, жадный — до суматошности. В мягком свете бра кончики ресниц золотились искрами, половина лица скрывалась в тени; по плечу вниз, к ключице скатилась капля пота. Если приподняться на локте, можно поймать ее языком, пробежать пальцами по ребрам, надавить ладонью в центре груди, впитывая кожей торопливые удары сердца. Наполеон до боли вцепился в предплечье, оттягивая в сторону, выгнулся, притираясь членом к члену, застонал. Илья задохнулся, замешкался, поднял глаза и, как с обрыва, рухнул в чернеющие колодцы зрачков. И пропустил момент, когда Наполеон перехватил инициативу, подмял под себя, вклиниваясь между ног коленом. Рассеянный желтоватый свет запутался в растрепанных кудрях. Захотелось взлохматить их еще сильнее, поймать в ладони лицо, впитывая каждую черточку. Наполеон толкнулся бедрами, упираясь головкой в живот, сжал наконец член Ильи в кулаке, навалился, сцеловывая с губ сдавленное рычание. Двинул рукой, сначала неловко, потом приноравливаясь. Отпустил, мазнул щекотно по внутренней стороне бедра, скользнул пальцами между ягодиц. Сбивчивый шепот пустил по телу волну дрожи:  
— Илья, пожалуйста, давай так, можно? — язык коснулся мочки уха. — Илья, хочу тебя очень, разреши, ну, прошу.  
Пальцы уверенно прошлись по ложбинке, нащупали вход, закружились вокруг, надавливая. Короткий стон прозвучал сорвано и хрипло, умоляюще. Раскрытые губы слепо ткнулись в скулу, в щеку, в челюсть. На периферии сознания всколыхнулись невнятно давешние опасения — плоские и серые, как тени, разогнанные по углам светильником. Илья вывернулся, перекатываясь на живот, дотянулся до тумбочки, выуживая тюбик с кремом. Передал через плечо Наполеону с невнятным:  
— Давай, — подгреб под себя подушку, пряча пылающие щеки.  
Наполеон замер, выдохнул рвано. Поясницы коснулось теплое, от копчика вниз протянулся влажный холодный след. В узкой полоске света на краю постели оказались пальцы — средний, безымянный и мизинец. Илья закусил губу, выгибаясь назад, взгляд упорно цеплялся за размазанную границу между слепящим белым и рассеянным желтым. Наполеон опустился сверху, втиснулся до предела и накрыл ладонь своей.

— Эй, ты куда?  
Илья выпутался из объятий, откатываясь к краю кровати. Тело ныло — в нужных местах, в голове было пусто, в ушах стояла блаженная звенящая тишина. Для полного счастья не хватало душа.  
Наполеон подскочил, встревоженно заглядывая в лицо сверху вниз:  
— Ты как? Я хотел сказать, я… мне… — замялся, смущенно закусив губу, выпалил: — Я тебя люблю.  
Илья фыркнул, расплываясь в улыбке, лениво закинул руку под голову:  
— Мне в душ надо, я никуда не сбегу.  
Настороженность в синих глазах сменилась задумчивой насмешкой.  
— Тебе компанию составить?  
— Там слишком тесно.  
Наполеон растянулся рядом, опять закидывая ногу на бедро, обвил руками, щекотно задышал в шею. Сообщил:  
— В следующий раз хочу наоборот.  
Схлынувшее было возбуждение заворочалось в районе солнечного сплетения, потекло ниже, собираясь в паху. Надо было вылезать и идти мыться, пока опять не накрыло. Наполеон заворчал недовольно. Крикнул в спину:  
— Я голодный, кстати, давай закажем что-нибудь.   
Когда Илья вернулся из ванной, он уже спал по центру кровати, обнимая единственную подушку.

Солнечный зайчик пробежал по лицу, нырнул под компьютерный стол и потерялся. За ним теплым, невесомым прикосновением скользнули пальцы: очертили скулу, мазнули по ресницам, огладили переносицу, щекотно обвели по контуру губы. Илья поморщился, пряча лицо в подушку, заработал довольный смешок и колючий поцелуй в основание шеи. Наполеон тепло привалился сбоку, закинув ногу на бедро, ткнулся носом в затылок, спустился к плечу, притерся щетиной, посылая по телу волну мурашек, тепло выдохнул между лопаток:  
— Ты как вообще?  
Илья заворочался, пытаясь отползти к стенке. Проворчал невнятно, подтягивая одеяло выше:  
— В ящике в ванной должны быть одноразовые бритвенные станки. И запасная зубная щетка. Меня не кантовать, у меня выходной. Если тебе в общагу, доедешь на маршрутке.  
— Никуда я не поеду, — взвился Наполеон, откатываясь в сторону, помедлил, слез с дивана, едва не плюхнувшись на пол. — Мне к экзамену готовиться, к твоему. У тебя список вопросов где-нибудь должен быть, ГОСТы на полке в шкафу я видел, учебник тоже найду.  
И заметался по комнате, перекладывая вещи с одного стула на другой. Илья высунулся из своего кокона, подглядывая: так и есть, домашние спортивки и футболка были бесцеремонно узурпированы захватчиком.  
Наполеон провозился в ванной с полчаса и, непринужденно стащив из шкафа книжку, побрел на кухню. Время катилось к полудню, утренний проблеск солнца за окном сменился едва слышным шелестом снежинок о стекло, да скрипом черемухи, постукивающей заиндевелыми ветками в окна первых этажей. Опять ветер. Опять наводнение будет в последних числах декабря.  
Вставать по-прежнему не хотелось. На кухне зашипел чайник, запахло свежей заваркой, захлопали дверцы шкафчиков, зашипело масло на сковородке. Илья покосился на опасно балансирующую на краю стола стопку чертежей, лениво прикидывая, что можно было приготовить, учитывая пустой холодильник.  
Наполеон заглянул в комнату, потоптался в дверях, с сомнением сообщил:  
— Я зубную щетку на раковине оставил.  
— Молодец, — буркнул Илья, поймал боковым зрением смущенную улыбку.  
— Ты ее не убирай, ладно? Ну, знаешь, пригодится еще…


	10. Chapter 10

Решение о совместном праздновании Нового года в общаге группа приняла почти единодушно. «Почти» означало, что договаривались между собой Ольга, Эдик, Мишка, Марина и Комар, отлученный за трояк по начерталке родителями от квартиры. Остальные были поставлены перед фактом. Возражений не последовало.  
Шестой этаж был объявлен территорией М-281, троих недовольных физиков спровадили на кухню пятого. Священнодействовать с индейкой приходилось в окружении строгающих салаты девчонок.  
В какой-то мере это было даже уютно. В какой-то мере вся эта радостная болтовня, плывущие по коридорам ароматы съестного и проводы старого года даже компенсировали упущенное Рождество. На ноутбуке, кое-как пристроенном на краю раковины, крутили «Иронию судьбы». Никто не смотрел и, кажется, даже не слушал, но на предложение убрать технику подальше от воды народ отреагировал возмущенным отказом.  
Витька прибегал каждые полчаса. Важно докладывал о том, как продвигается украшение холла, где разместили столы. Неизменно «проверял» немытым пальцем майонез в банке, получал по рукам и уносился обратно, развешивать по стенам гирлянды, мишуру и серпантин.  
Димка нагрянул с инспекцией в половине пятого, осмотрел разложенные по столам овощи, попытался снять пробу с куска колбасы. Всполошил Маринку, раскатывающую огромной, видавшей виды скалкой тесто под капустный пирог. Тесто месили еще с утра, причем чуть ли не вчетвером и чуть ли не в ведре. «По бабушкиному рецепту», — важно пояснила Лиля. А Маринка, раздувшись от гордости, выдала: «Это пироги, понимаешь?» Наполеон не понял, но на всякий случай к примостившемуся у батареи ведру больше не подходил, а рецепт с разваливающегося на части листочка сфотографировал на телефон.  
Индейка тихо шкворчала из недр духовки и пахла просто оглушительно, перебивая даже сладковатый капустный дух. Соус доходил на плите. Наполеон в очередной раз вытащил противень, полил птицу соком и примостился на табуретке, подобрав под себя ноги и всеми силами стараясь не попасться никому под горячую руку. Выудил телефон из заднего кармана джинсов, набрал: «Мне еще час. Ты где?» Женя Лукашин бренчал на гитаре песню про тетю. Оленька, ловко маневрируя на своих шпильках, процокала мимо, проверила пыхтящий в кастрюльке рис и приступила к нарезанию крабовых палочек. Мобильный зажужжал, Наполеон дернулся, заехав локтем по горячему боку плиты. «Закончил у родителей, буду через 1:15», — высветилось на экране.  
Через пятнадцать минут, когда все девчонки убежали «принимать» будущее место торжества, Наполеон переложил в отдельный контейнер свою порцию птицы и соуса, завернул в полотенце, аккуратно поставил в термопакет с пингвинами и пристроил на окно.  
Через полчаса на кухню ввалился уже явно не трезвый Сандров и провозгласил, что новый год будет обязательно удачным, потому что на улице начался снегопад.  
Через час Наполеон выключил газ, подозвал Ксюшу, выдал блюдо с оббитыми краями, соус, специи для украшения и инструкции, попрощался, пожелал счастливого Рождества, спохватился, под дружный хохот исправился, пропустил мимо ушей лишние вопросы, прихватил пакет и пошел собираться.

Снег кружился, танцевал, опускался на землю мягким, пушистым ковром. Деревья стояли неподвижно, припорошенные, загадочные, нарядные. Золотистые отсветы фонарей расписывали льдисто мерцающую завесу плывущим зачарованным орнаментом.  
Машина стояла у подъезда. Дворники скрипнули, смахнув несколько подтаявших снежинок, Илья открыл багажник, с подозрением глянув на количество вещей: сумка с ноутбуком, рюкзак с книгами, пакет с немнущейся одеждой, чехол с костюмом, коробка с подарком, контейнер с едой.  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь там оставил? Одного моего универского приятеля выселили из общаги, когда он на праздники уехал к матери, забрав все свои шмотки, — предупредил он.  
Наполеон презрительно фыркнул:  
— У меня больше одного костюма, между прочим. К тому же там теперь весь диван завален подарками.  
В салоне было тепло и почему-то пахло все той же капустой. Илья рассеянно кивнул на заднее сидение:  
— Мама там всякой еды надавала.  
— А мне подарили шарф, — невпопад сообщил Наполеон. — Вернее, четыре шарфа. И одни валенки, представляешь? С галошами. Правда, не моего размера.  
— Ну и ты, разумеется, не мог проигнорировать столь трогательную заботу о своей персоне, — в уголках глаз мелькнули лукавые морщинки. Илья оторвался на секунду от дороги, одарил насмешливым взглядом.  
— Я приготовил им особый американский деликатес: индейку Джона Сильвера с клюквой и апельсинами.  
— Почему Джона Сильвера?  
— Потому что без ноги.  
Илья снова обернулся, тормозя на светофоре в опасной близости от впереди идущего Мерседеса.  
— Что стало с ногой?  
— Она в багажнике.  
Зажегся зеленый сигнал, дворники мазнули по стеклу, Илья одобрительно хмыкнул, переключая передачу.  
В паре кварталов от дома внезапно обнаружился затор. Вереница автомобилей, беспокойно сигналя, пыталась по встречке обогнуть три застывших у обочины троллейбуса. Снег искрился в свете фар, праздничные гирлянды над дорогой перемигивались голубым и белым. Илья откинулся на спинку кресла, терпеливо дожидаясь своей очереди. Блики скользили по щекам, отражались в глубине зрачков, подсвечивали синеву радужки. Ощущение чуда накрыло с головой и схлынуло, оставляя сладковатое сдобное послевкусие, запах пирогов и немыслимый ледяной узор на замерзшем окне ближайшего троллейбуса.  
Фонарь под подъездом не горел. Илья заглушил мотор и замер, вглядываясь в фиолетовые сумерки. Снег все падал и падал, шуршал еле слышно по стеклам, ложился искристым покрывалом в разноцветных отсветах окон.  
— Смотри, как красиво, — позвал Наполеон. — Это ведь что-то значит, когда год заканчивается так?  
Прохладные пальцы накрыли ладонь. Илья улыбнулся, глядя куда-то вдаль:  
— Не знаю, что там наговорили твои одногруппники про русские приметы, но если один год заканчивается, это значит, что вот-вот начнется следующий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж: Squirry


End file.
